The Legend of Zelda: A New Land
by adam148
Summary: After the events of Phantom Hourglass, Link continues on his quest to find the new Hyrule. But when an old evil returns, Link will have to fight one of his most challenging battles yet, along with the help of some old, and new friends.
1. Prologue: First Act

_This is my first attempt at a fanfic, thanks to Jane for the summary. I don't own Nintendo or the Legend of Zelda... yet._

Prologue

_There is a tale, that survives on the winds… _

_A tale of long ago, when the old was new…_

_A tale known to seafarers and sailors alike…_

_The tale of the Hero of Winds…_

_And his journey to defeat the Evil King…_

_The Hero took up the Sword of Evil's Bane…_

_And struck down the Evil One…_

_And travelled with the Princess Zelda, to pastures anew…_

_Where he came across the Ghost Ship…_

_Where the boisterous Princess, jumped aboard…_

_And the brave Hero followed…_

_When he awoke, he found himself in a new world…_

_The World of the Ocean King…_

_And the Hero of Winds, saved this world from the evil that plagued it…_

_After his brief break from finding a new land…_

_The young Hero set sail once more…_

_To find the new land…_

_Of Hyrule…_


	2. Chapter 1

_Well, I hoped you liked the Prologue, sorry I didn't write anything. Enjoy this chapter._

Chapter One: He who sails…

"Swabby!" said a voice, "Swabby! You, boy, Link!" yelled Niko,

The small buck-toothed man was yelling, once again, at the only person who was lower in the ship food chain than him, a young boy, dressed in green, who had saved not one, but two worlds from two separate Evil forces.

"Link! Wake up you lazy landlubber! Miss Tetra wants to see you up on deck!" Niko almost screamed.

"Huh, I'm sorry what?" asked Link, the Hero of Winds, "Tetra wants to see me?"

"Yes, I've been tellin' ye that for the last five minutes while you were dozin'." replied Niko.

Link lifted himself from the wooden floor, dusted himself off, and ran up the stairs to the top deck.

Tetra was waiting for him, "Where have you been? I sent Niko down five minutes ago!" she demanded,

"I'm sorry Captain Tetra, I'm still tired from that last escapade we went on, you know, the one with Linebeck and Ciela?" replied Link,

"Yes, I do remember Link, I was there, and turned to stone for a time."

"Good, just checking."

"I thought I'd better tell you that someone has rammed into our ship," said Tetra,

"You dragged me up here to tell me that?" asked Link,

"Well, yes, because the person who hit my ship is a friend of yours."

"Really, who?"

"Hey, Link, where's Sparkles?" asked a voice.

_Guess who!_

_from Adam_


	3. Chapter 2

_SkullKing, don't worry the chapters will be a bit longer, I wrote this about 3 weeks ago, and they were short back then._

_Jane, well, you'll have to wait and see..._

Chapter Two: Old Friends…

Linebeck stepped from the gangplank, tripped over his own feet, and sent himself sprawling across the deck. Tetra giggled behind her hands while Link slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Linebeck, what are you doing here?" Link asked,

"I don't know, a voice in my head told me to go to this location, I had no idea you'd be here too." Linebeck replied,

"That's what happened to me as well." Tetra piped in,

"And you didn't tell me?" Link asked, turning to Tetra,

"Well, you were asleep, and it was nearing the end of my turn at the wheel, when a voice in my head told me to come to this location in the Great Sea, so I turned the ship around, and when it was Gonzo's turn at the wheel, so I told him to keep going in this direction." Tetra replied,

"So, now that we've reintroduced ourselves, now what do we do?" asked Linebeck,

"I, can answer that," came a voice,

Linebeck lifted a hand to his chin, and said: "Why does that voice seem suddenly familiar?" he asked, to no one in particular.

Suddenly, a large white whale came out of the water, and splashed back down. This caused a large wave to wash over Tetra's pirate ship. Linebeck, with his lack of balance, was picked up by the wave, and thrown over the side of the ship. It was sheer luck he had grabbed onto the handrail at the last moment or he'd have been fish bait.

"It's the Ocean King!" yelled Link,

"Yes, I can see that, now can someone please get me back on deck?!" Linebeck yelled back,

While Gonzo helped Linebeck get back on board, Link and Tetra began bombarding the Ocean King with a million and one questions. Here are a few of their questions:

"How are things in your world?"

"How are Ciela and the other Spirits?"

"Did you get rid of Beedle?"

"Can I have treasure?"

The last question was asked by Linebeck, and, to everyone's surprise, there was a reply that did not belong to the Ocean King, or anyone on board,

"And I honestly thought you had changed Linebeck, you got your ship back didn't you, isn't that enough?"

Linebeck looked up, "Sparkles? Ciela? Is that you?"

"No, it's the Tooth Fairy. Of course it's me, you big Cucco!" and at that, a yellow fairy flew out from behind the Ocean King, followed quickly by a blue fairy and a red one.

"Ciela, Leaf and Neri!" shouted Link, overjoyed at seeing the friends he had met, and left behind, in the World of the Ocean King.

_Yes Jane, you were right._


	4. Chapter 3

_Felt like updating a couple of times today, might do more. Hope you like._

Chapter Three: An adventure begins… again

"Hi Link!" said the three fairies in unison, before Leaf and Neri both dived into Link's hat.

"You're staying for a while then?" Link asked the remaining fairy, Ciela,

"Well, something urgent has come up, and Grandpa, sorry, no- the Ocean King, suggested we come get the people we know can deal with it. I was delighted when I found out I would be travelling with you again, but less delighted when I found out that the Ocean King had invited Sir Whine-a-lot as well." Ciela replied,

"Hey, I heard that!" was Linebeck's angry response to the insult.

"This reunion is touching and everything, but can we get to the important thing now?" interrupted Tetra, and, turning to the Ocean King, she asked the said King, "So, what did you call us here for?"

"I have called you, because I have reason to believe that a Great Evil has returned," was the Ocean King's reply,

"You mean Bellum?" asked Link,

"No, young one, worse."

Tetra gasped, "Worse?"

"Yes, very, which is why I have need of your services once again Link, I suggest you get your equipment ready."

"Aye aye Sir!" said Link excitedly; saluting the Ocean King, then he ran down to the storage area of the ship.

Link ran down a flight of stairs, tripped over, and fell through the door into Tetra's room.

Picking himself up from the floor, he dusted the imaginary dirt off of his tunic, and took a look around. He saw a picture of Tetra's Mother, hanging pride of place above Miss Tetra's desk. Along the walls were other pictures, one of Tetra and her pirates, one of Tetra's ancestor, the Princess Zelda, and her servants. Link stopped for a moment, stunned at the similarity between the two portraits. As he leant against Tetra's desk, he accidentally put a hand in an open drawer, and felt something round and smooth. Wondering what it was, Link pulled it out of the drawer, and saw that he was holding a small, strangely shaped flute. At first he wondered what it was, then he remembered that his Grandmother had shown him a picture of one when he was seven years old. Feeling a sense of nostalgia, he thought of the happy days before he was a hero…


	5. Chapter 4

_Yeah, I'm updating more than once, I got one more chapter to upload, then I'll have to write more. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter Four: Memories…

_It was a dark, cold night on Outset Island, and everyone with any sense was inside, unless they were hunting pigs…_

_Link was inside sitting in the kitchen, helping himself to a hearty bowl of Grandma's soup, while Grandma took a struggling Aryll to bed._

_Link finished his bowl of soup, and put the bowl in the wooden sink. Before he walked away, he noticed a book in the wire frame, which usually held Grandma's fresh spices and cookery books, which he hadn't seen before. It was titled 'Instruments of Legend'. Curious, Link took the book from the frame sat down at the table, and opened the book._

_He found that the book was full of pictures, with little notes next to the pictures explaining certain things about the images. Normally, Link would have found this extremely dull, but he had been making instruments for himself and Aryll since she had been born and it had been a novel mode of entertaining himself, and Aryll._

_While leafing through the pages, he saw flutes like those he used to make out of reeds, and on one page he saw a picture of a very fancy looking white/silver conductor's baton, which was much more impressive than anything Link had made to conduct his makeshift orchestra, made up of the island kids, with Aryll singing, because she would scream if he suggested otherwise. Link contented himself while looking through the book, until he came to the last page, and found himself looking at a round instrument, which looked not unlike an egg. There were no side notes on the page, so he had no way of identifying what kind of instrument it was._

_"It's an Ocarina," said Grandma, who had just walked into the kitchen,_

_"An Ocah- what?" asked Link,_

_"An Ocarina, it's a type of flute, it is said that the Legendary Hero, the one who is said to have owned the shield upstairs, used one to travel through time," Link's Grandma told him,_

_"Like this one?" Link asked, pointing at the picture on the page,_

_"No, the one he used was much smoother, and had a legendary symbol on it." said Grandma,_

_"That's interesting. Well, g'night Grandma!" said Link cheerfully,_

_"Good night Link." said his Grandmother, and when Link was out of earshot, she added, "May the Hero's legend… be resurrected again…"_


	6. Chapter 5

_Last chapter today, hope you enjoy it._

Chapter Five: Back in the present

Link smiled, finally recognising the instrument as an Ocarina, and while he was holding it, he noticed it had the symbol of the Triforce on it. He wondered if this was the Ocarina his Grandmother had mentioned. Looking down at the desk, he saw some diagrams and notes on a piece of paper; one diagram was of the Ocarina that Link was holding, and was labelled.

"Ocarina of Time…" Link murmured to himself.

Link saw some music notes on the desk on a separate sheet, which was labelled: 'Song of Time' and below it, a message: 'Used for travelling in time', and below that, in Tetra's elegant handwriting: 'Must use Ocarina of Time'.

Link, curious as always, blew into the Ocarina of Time, and began playing the Song of Time, thinking of back before his adventure started. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he had not gone home, and the only time that had passed was that which had gone by when Link was playing the song.

"It's not gonna work y'know," said a voice,

Link turned to see Tetra leaning against the doorframe.

"What's not going to work?" asked Link,

"The Song of Time," said Tetra, matter-of-factly,

"Why not?"

"Because that isn't the real Ocarina of Time, I made it, the real thing was lost when Hyrule was flooded."

"And you didn't recover it while you were in Hyrule because…?"

"Well I didn't know it existed then now did I?"

"Suppose not."

"Get out of my room."

"Okay…"

Link, defeated, put the fake Ocarina back on the desk, and went below to the storage deck. In here were several crates, several of which contained many of Link's treasures, equipment, and other miscellaneous items, which he couldn't carry around with him.

Link made his way to the far side of the storage deck, where his old boat, the King of Red Lions, the once enchanted boat that had aided Link on his first adventure now leant against the wall.

"That really was a wonderful rendition of the Song of Time, young one," said a voice,

"Wh- who's there?" Link asked, looking in all directions,

"Link, I haven't been gone that long, you should at least remember my voice," and at that, Link suddenly recognised the voice.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes, it's been quite some time hasn't it?"

Then, the King of Red Lions, dormant for almost half a year, began moving once more.

"You survived?" asked Link, incredulously,

"No, young one, I did not survive," was the reply,

"But, you're speaking to me, so… what do you mean you didn't survive?"

"I did die, but dark clouds have been forming in the spirit realm, and when you played the Song of Time, I was brought back to the Realm of the Living, but as my body had perished, I had to claim this boat as my body, or forever be cursed to walk the flooded waters of Hyrule, like my compatriot of the Cobble Kingdom, Mutoh."

"So, you're alive, but you're a boat now?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Well, I've been summoned to a new adventure, and you'd be a help,"

"Young one, I would be honoured to continue my adventure with you, now, take with you the equipment you may need, and any other items, and we will exit from here,"

"Yes sir!" Link exclaimed, lifting himself from the floor, and he hurried off to open his crates.

After taking some time finding his equipment, he had some trouble choosing which things he might need, but he had several variations of some items, so he chose the stronger ones. He chose the Mirror Shield, the Skull Hammer and the Boomerang, among other things.

Once Link had gathered his things, he realised he did not have a sword, as the two more powerful swords he had once used were gone, and his normal regular powered swords had been returned or lost. Unperturbed, as always, he searched through a crate until he came to the back and found what he was looking for, an hourglass.

"Ready sir." Link said, as he came back to the ship,

"I see you have gathered some new equipment," said the King of Red Lions,

"Yeah, but I don't have a sword."

"No matter, we shall acquire one in due course, now onwards!"

And as he said it, the side of the hold of Tetra's pirate ship opened up and became a ramp to the Sea.

Ignoring the shouts of protest, annoyance, and downright fear (guess who), Link pushed the King of Red Lions into the sea, and then jumped in.

"Link! I thought you said you weren't going to travel in that ship again, on account of it not being alive anymore!" was a cry from above, which turned out to be from Niko,

"Well, you're not gonna believe this…" was Link's reply.


	7. Chapter 6

_Felt like updating again._

Chapter Six: Quest for a Sword

"Wait… so you're saying that the boat is alive?" asked Linebeck,

"Yes, Linebeck," was Link's tired reply,

"And, now the King who was controlling it, is now inside it?"

"No, his spirit is,"

"Oh."

After that rather pointless conversation, the Ocean King wanted to speak to Link,

"Link, do you still have the Phantom Hourglass?"

"Yes sir,"

"Hold it out to me."

Link, mind full of questions, complied,

"Good. You are without a sword," said the Ocean King, and it was not a question, but a revelation of the Ocean King's powers.

"Ye-es…" said Link, confused as usual,

"I'll have to fix that." Replied the Ocean King.

Suddenly, the Phantom Hourglass lifted out of Link's hand, and began glowing with magic. Beams of light, known to some as crystallized Life Force, began filling the Hourglass, and the Hourglass glowed white hot, and changed shape into that of a sword. This, however, was not the Phantom Sword; it was a longer, more powerful sword.

"Well, it sure isn't the Phantom Sword, but why isn't it the same sword?" asked Link,

"The Phantom Sword was created using the three Pure Metals and half of my power, this sword does not need the three Pure Metals, and I have used the full extent of my power to create it. It is the Sword of Spirit, and has powers that even I do not know, and you must find out about them on your own," was the Ocean King's reply.

"Now that you have a weapon, I have to call upon my allies that will aid you on this quest," said the King of Red Lions, and a song that seemingly came from nowhere spread across the vast distances of the sea.

Suddenly a blast of light spread across Tetra's Pirate Ship, and four beings appeared on the deck.

One was easily recognisable as a young Goron. He was quite large, but well muscled, and wearing some armour that would have probably crushed half of Tetra's Crew. Next to him, a young fish-like person, likely around Link's age and height, stood. He was muscled, but he had a light build, and he was covered in what appeared to be in tribal tattoos. Beside this figure, was a young figure, who wore a cowl so you could not see anything but his eyes, which were a vibrant red. He dressed in well fitting clothes that would allow him to sneak around quietly, like a ninja. Next to the boy, was a girl with red hair and a deep tan. She wore clothes that could only be described as excessively skimpy. She carried a spear and she had a gem on her forehead.

"Well, that was dramatic," commented Link.

_Well, Link has a sword, what could happen next?_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Introductions

"Hi, well, after that rather, unnecessarily dramatic entrance, how about we introduce ourselves? I'm Link, Hero of Winds, and you are…?" asked Link,

First, the Goron stepped forward, and holding out his hand to Link, began speaking.

"I'm Dangoro, of the Gorons, with my rock hard muscles, I can more than deal with unnecessary path blockages and enemies. Also, I'm great with young kids, but I couldn't eat a whole one," but upon seeing Link's alarmed expression, he added, "It was a joke."

"Yeah, I got that," said Link, his eyes watering, as Link wasn't alarmed about the "couldn't eat a whole kid" thing, his hand had just been crushed in a Goron Grip, "Nice to meet you Dangoro, now, you are…?" Link asked, moving to face the humanoid fish,

"I am Mikau, of the Zoras, and my specialty is impressing the ladies," and at this, he winked at the red headed girl, who giggled, "also, I can swim large distances in a short amount of time, and unlike the majority of my race, I could live my whole life on dry land."

"Any other skills?" asked Link, intrigued,

"Uh, yeah actually, I have a fish slap ability, which allows me to slap people with my head fin, and give me a sword, spear, a plank of wood with a nail in it, any weapon, I can use it."

"Yeah, but he lacks skill, he just runs in screaming his fishy head off stabbing and flailing at anything that moves," said the boy next to Mikau,

"And you are?" asked Link,

"I'm Sheik, of the Sheikah tribe, my skills involve stealth and unseen movement," said Sheik,

"O…K, moving on, you are?" asked Link, not unkindly, to the red headed girl,

"I'm Aveil, Princess of the Gerudo tribe, I'm an expert in weaponry, and I have a slight tendency to be shy around people I don't know," said Aveil,

"Well, we hope you won't be shy for long, so, how do you all know each other?" asked Link,

"Well, we were all born on an island, where our tribes lived, one day, when we were younger, a storm hit our island, and everything was destroyed," said Aveil,

"That's terrible!" piped in Tetra,

"Yes, it was rather depressing, well, we were the only survivors, and we were washed out into the sea, Aveil couldn't swim and Mikau saved her, I had to haul Dangoro along, but his head wouldn't come above the water, which didn't really matter as Gorons don't need to breathe, but it's still a pain dragging a rock-form through the sea," explained Sheik,

Dangoro rolled his Goron eyes, and added; "Eventually, even Sheik and Mikau got tired, and we started to sink, and the breathers lost consciousness, and the pressure got to me as well, and Mikau was too tired to stay awake. All seemed lost, except, when we woke up, we were in a large room, and the room was lined with windows with pictures of ancient sages."

"Sounds like Hyrule Castle Basement," commented Tetra,

"That's where it was, actually, and then some guy, who we later found out was King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the King of Red Lions, and we were trained by the seven sages who aided the Hero of Time (each one is behind the window depicting them by the way) and the sages who powered the Master Sword (which was in its pedestal), and then we fell asleep one day, and in a dream we were told by the sages that our training was over, and that we would be summoned when we were needed. When we awoke, we found ourselves on an island, with all training exercises so we could practice and improve on our training," Mikau explained,

"Interesting, so, now we've introduced ourselves, what's our next move?" Link asked,

"For that, we'll have to ask the King of Red Lions." Was Sheik's answer.

_Whoever guesses which Zelda game I got Dangoro from wins a huge cookie._


	9. Chapter 8

_Still no clue about Dangoro? He's the Goron Miniboss in Twilight Princess. His name is not revealed in game, so I admit it was a little hard, so, everyone gets a huge cookie!_

Chapter Eight: Sticking his Nose in

The King of Red Lions had said that while they were needed to save the world, the quest had yet to begin, and that they had some free time to do whatever they liked. Link suggested they go to Outset Island, as he hadn't seen his family in almost a year. As no one had anything better to do, Linebeck's Ship was stored in the hold, and the King of Red Lions was brought up to the top deck.

Everything seemed fine, and the crew tried to associate themselves with the newcomers. Linebeck ended up talking to Dangoro, Tetra went to talk to Princess Aveil, Mikau gravitated towards the weaponry below deck, and Link got stuck talking to Sheik.

"So, we heard a bit about the pasts of the other three, but what about you, Sheik?" Link asked, innocently,

"I don't think it's any of your business," replied Sheik stiffly, rummaging through his pack for a dagger,

"I was only asking-"

"You know what, I hate when you Hylians feel the need to stick your large pointy ears into other peoples business, if people don't want to tell you something, respect their wishes, and stop bugging them about it," said Sheik, slamming the dagger into the wooden handrail, and in that simple statement, so much menace was transmitted that although Sheik had no need to raise his voice.

Link backed off for a few meters, and then when he was sure he was out of range of a sweeping dagger attack, he ran away to hide behind Gonzo.

It was inevitable that Link and Sheik would clash once again.

Later, long after the sun had gone down, Link was sitting on the handrail, his legs hanging over the side, his eyes closed as the sea's night breeze blew over his face. Although it was dark on deck, Link detected movement behind him, but turning around, he saw nothing. Sensing instinctively that the person who was moving around was probably a master of unseen movement, and that narrowed it down to just one person. Sheik.

Taking his bow from Hammerspace, he quickly drew a light arrow and fired at the place he thought Sheik had frozen, as the arrow drew near, he saw Sheik's face (or the eyes, most of the face was covered by Sheik's cowl, as usual), and he saw the eyes widen with panic, before moving, but Sheik was not fast enough to move away fired by an expert archer like Link, and his cowl was grabbed by the arrow and Sheik was smashed against the outside cabin wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Link, running over and pulling the arrow out of Sheik's cowl.

Instead of a reply, which Link had been expecting, he was faced with a fist of ninja fury.

Link was thrown off his feet and halfway across deck, but, being ever prepared, he was already on his feet and running across the deck with a fist bunched up, and Sheik was not fast enough to react. Hit to the floor, he performed a sweeping kick and knocked Link to the ground.

Immediately, they lunged at each other, pushing each other left and right, and then Sheik attempted to hit Link, but at this close range, the hit was nothing more than a light slap.

"Come on, you hit like a girl!" yelled Link, unable to resist the jibe,

"I am a girl!" snarled Sheik, and threw Link away.

"What?" said Link, lifting himself from the ground,

"Well, I never said I was a boy."

"True, but, how come you look, and sound like a girl?"

"Normally, I wouldn't tell anybody this, but it seems like I can trust you…"

_Weren't expecting that were ya?_


	10. Chapter 9

_New chapter, hope you like it._

Chapter Nine: Flashback Time…Again…

_She was running, faster and further than she had ever run in her life. It wasn't like she hadn't expected it; no one had liked her really. She had always been a misfit. Most girls her age (8) weren't bothered how they spent their childhood, as long as they were married off to the highest bidder._

_Sheik wasn't like that; it had always been her dream to follow in the footsteps of her ancestor (_also named Sheik, I'll explain later_) as a Sheikah ninja. However, most, if not, all, Sheikah ninjas were male, and the female Sheikah just stayed at home and did the cleaning._

_So, back to the running, she was running, because the other young Sheikah in her village had been teasing her because she wanted to be a ninja, and that girls weren't cut out to be ninja._

_So, that night she had packed up her stuff, and run away. Now, halfway through the forest, she knew there was no turning back. Every so often, Sheik would stumble, fall onto the ground and this created all sorts of cut and bruises. At first, it would take her some time to lift herself from the ground, but now she barely noticed, jumping up again and carrying on._

_She had been running all night, and she could see the first rays of dawn light poking through the trees. Now, cheeks glistening with tears, she saw the forest exit, and she told herself she would never again show emotion in company ever again._

_Looking up, she saw a castle, and judging by the architecture, which she had been good at while she had been going to school, it was Gerudo. Knowing they would accept her, as she was female, she started towards the castle._

_Stumbling up the hill to the castle, she finally made it to the entrance when her energy left her, and she collapsed in front of the entrance._

* * *

"And then you met Aveil?" Link asked,

"Yes," said Sheik quietly, and as she had removed her cowl, Link could see her face, and it was distinctively female and delicate, with the cowl on, her face had been obscured and her voice disguised.

"So, you met Dangoro and Mikau when the island was destroyed?" Link asked,

"Yes." Sheik replied, and then she just quietly sobbed into Link's shoulder.

Link, unsure of exactly how to comfort her, put his arm around her awkwardly, and as the sun rose, the silhouette of two young people could be seen on the handrail of Tetra's pirate ship.

* * *

Later, Link and Sheik had agreed that she should not hide her identity anymore, and she was sighted with her cowl lowered, so her face was revealed, much to the surprise of Linebeck and the crew, Tetra, who had once had the Triforce of Wisdom, had already expected this, and wasn't surprised.

_OK, like I said I would explain the whole Sheik thing later, and I mean in a later chapter. Well, I also want to clear something up before anybody asks, Sheik and Link are not in love. They're around 12 for whoever's sakes! I just had to find away to make Sheik open up. When they're around 15 (long way away) maybe, for now, no._


	11. Chapter 10

_Yeah, I felt like writing another chapter._

Chapter Ten: Return to Outset

A week after Link's chat with Sheik, and all thoughts of a fight between them had disappeared (tension had been running high, but only Sheik and Link had been unaware of it), and the Ship had arrived at Outset Island.

Although eager to see his friends and family, Link elected to help his new friends overcome their sea legs. Mikau got better immediately, on account of him being a fish-type being, and he immediately went to below the bridge to clean himself and refresh himself. While he didn't need water, it was always refreshing to have a quick dip. Aveil had been to sea before, so she recovered soon after. Dangoro simply fell to the floor and refused to get up until he was sure his legs knew they were on dry land (well, beach) once again. Sheik was worst affected, as she had never been to sea before, and was quite used to having control over her own body, and was severely upset that she couldn't stand without feeling distinctively sick.

* * *

Later, when everyone had reunited, or introduced themselves to the islanders, everyone gathered outside of Link's Grandma's house for a "Welcome Back" Party, where everyone was eager to find out if Link and Tetra had found a new land.

"Unfortunately, no, but I have noticed that this island looks bigger," said Tetra,

"How did you notice that?" Link asked, leaning over the makeshift table (made of a large boulder, or three),

"Well, there is now a pathway leading into Jabun's cave, and some smaller islands have formed around the island. I take it that the Deku Tree and the Koroks are succeeding in joining the islands together to bring back Hyrule," was Tetra's reply.

"Jabun…" murmured Sheik.

"You know of him?" asked Link's Grandmother, friendly.

"Ganondorf destroyed Jabun's island before he went to Greatfish Isle. That island was the one that we were born on." Sheik replied, and tears were now visible in her large ruby red eyes.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry, I didn't know," said Link, feeling slightly guilty.

"It's not your fault," said Sheik, her platinum blonde hair falling in front of her face as she looked back at her meal, "I'm not hungry anymore, sorry." and with that, Sheik stood up and left the table. Once she thought she was out of sight, she began running. Link turned back to his meal, and found he wasn't hungry either. When he heard a cry of pain from the direction where Sheik had run, he decided to go and investigate.

On the side of the bridge where Old Man Ho Ho of the Ho Ho tribe (the guy with the telescope) had set up camp, Link found Sheik sitting on a rock.

"Are you alright?" Link asked tentatively, knowing that Sheik was likely to lash out.

"Yes," said Sheik stiffly,

"It sounded like you hurt yourself on the way up here."

"It's just a sprain."

"Your ankle?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, a shooting star fell from the sky and impacted on the ocean, to the North of Outset Island.

"Shooting star… that's early," said Link, a look of concentration on his face,

"What do you mean?" Sheik asked,

"Shooting stars don't fall 'til winter…"

And as Link said it, a huge tidal wave rose up from the ocean.

"And, they usually bring waves with them."

And at that, Link ran to the cliff, and shouted towards the other islanders; "TIDAL WAVE! DUCK AND COVER!"

Hearing this, the islanders ran towards nearest house (Grandma's House) and the crew (and Linebeck) went with them.

"Come on, we have to get under cover!" said Link, moving over to Sheik to help her.

"Won't the wave just hit the cliff?" Sheik asked nervously,

"No, it'll just go over, we get huge waves every now and then, but that looks bigger than any wave we've ever had, it's usually Aryll's job to tell people. That's another reason why we built the lookout, now come on, we have to get over the bridge."

Hoisting Sheik's arm over his shoulder, they began moving as fast as they could towards the bridge. But when Sheik looked up:

"No."

"What?" Link asked, looking at her incredulously,

"I won't go in the forest."

"It's that or drown in the biggest tidal wave of the century."

"I'll take my chances."

"As much as I'd like to respect your wishes, I'm sorry, but close your eyes and let me guide you, you don't have to watch."

And with that, Sheik had no choice but to let Link guide her across the bridge and into the forest.

_Yeah, I had to get Sheik upset again to bring in the tidal wave, otherwise they would have all died. I also put in an explanation as to why Link was in the lookout at the beginning of Wind Waker. He was watching for tidal waves._


	12. Chapter 11

_Sorry about the last cliffhanger, but I felt it was needed to move the story along._

Chapter Eleven: Tidal Wave and the Forest

"Come on Sheik, we're almost there!" shouted Link,

They had managed to get across the bridge without incident, but the wave was now right above them. With her arm over Link's shoulder, Sheik had her eyes closed, and was relying completely on Link to help her, which she wasn't very pleased about.

"A few more steps, come on," said Link, now on the brink of collapse.

As soon as they entered the cover of the forest, it was evident that the trees would break the wave, and the only risk of water was that Sheik and Link would get severely wet. But they weren't out of the woods yet (literally!) and they needed to get to the Fairy Fountain to heal Sheik's ankle.

"We're safe now, I think we can have a rest before we head to the fountain," Link told Sheik,

"Fountain?" asked Sheik, her eyes still tightly closed,

"Fairy Fountain, it has healing qualities, apparently the Hero of Time used to rest there. Apparently, it's also where his fairy came from," was Link's reply,

"Well, can we get there now please?"

"Sure," and even though Link had almost no energy left, he stood up, shakily, and helped Sheik up.

Once her arm was once again over his shoulder, they walked, or in Sheik's case, limped towards the fountain.

Once there, Sheik opened her eyes. Her eyes wide with wonderment, she looked around the fountain.

"This place is amazing!" Sheik said,

"Yes, now come on, we have to get in the water to fix that ankle," was Link's reply.

They moved towards the water, and Link helped Sheik get down into the fountain. Link helped Sheik remove her left boot, as it was the left ankle she had sprained.

Submerging the foot into the water, Link pulled out some bandages from Hammerspace, soaked them in water, and wrapped the bandages around the ankle.

"Thanks," said Sheik weakly, "Where'd you learn, you know, about this fountains' healing powers?"

"When I blew up the rock that was over this fountain some time after I had started my first adventure. The Great Fairy was a great help." Link replied.

"Did you say Great Fairy?" Ciela asked, flying out of Link's hat, followed by Leaf and Neri.

"Yeah, why?" enquired Link,

"As Spirits, Great Fairies feel inclined to give us some special powers."

"You mean, you aren't fairies?" asked Sheik, looking up.

"No, they're the Spirits of power," said Link, signalling Leaf, "wisdom," Link nodded at Neri, "and courage and time." Link finished pointing at Ciela.

Sheik nodded her understanding, and then her energy finally gave, and she fell asleep. Trying not to wake her, Link put Sheik's boot back on.

"So," said Link, turning to the three Spirits, "Let's wake up the Great Fairy for your power up."

If you could see what fairies looked like, which you really can't because they glow quite brightly, you would have clearly seen Ciela, Leaf and Neri nodding.

Stepping towards the centre of the fountain, with the Spirits close behind, Link looked around and waited for the Great Fairy to appear.

As it rose from the fountain, the Great Fairy didn't speak a word, but merely blew on its flower. Ciela, Leaf and Neri began glowing brilliantly, almost blinding Link.

When the light had died down, the Great Fairy had disappeared and the three Spirits were floating around near his shoulders.

"What happened?" Link asked,

"I don't know, but I feel like I could set fire to a frozen rock," Leaf replied,

"Same here, I feel I could protect an entire army," said Neri.

"I feel like I could not only stop time, but manipulate it as well," said Ciela.

"Link?" Sheik had woken up, "Where did the entrance go?"

"What?" and then Link saw it, the entrance to the Fairy Fountain had disappeared, "No, it can't be!"

Looking up, Link saw that the entrance had been completely sealed by a huge rock.

"It's a rock," said Link, "It probably got here the same way the other rock got here before I destroyed it, washed here by a huge wave."

"We're trapped?" asked Sheik, a stricken expression on her face,

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Link, and looking up again, he said; "Oh crud."

* * *

End of First Act

_Well, I hope you like this first act, it was fun to write. Acts after this may be longer or shorter depending on what I write. The next act will focus on other characters, in different locations and such, new characters might appear. Yeah, this act had to end on a cliff hanger didn't it? :P_


	13. Bonus Chapter: First Act

_With the first act over, I have a special bonus chapter, so enjoy it._

Bonus Chapter: First Act

_Well, with Sheik and Link stuck in that Fairy Fountain, you'd think I'd leave them alone. But what would happen if Ciela used her time manipulation powers to accidentally get on our side of the fourth wall?_

"What the heck just happened?" asked Link,

"You just broke the fourth wall, congratulations," said a voice (me),

"By fourth wall, do you mean that the place we just were isn't real?" asked Sheik,

"Yep, you don't exist in what I call reality," was my reply,

"So, you made us up?" Link asked,

"No, I didn't make you up, you can pin the blame on a games company, I'm just writing about what is happening to you now, the only person anywhere near you who was made up by me is Sheik, and I based her on a character from a different game anyway,"

"What am I going to tell everybody when I get back? That none of us exist?" Link asked,

"You won't remember when I write you back there, and I'm not going to make Ciela use her time manipulation powers in the way that got you here."

"Well, when we get back, can you make Aryll a little less immature? She can get annoying," Link requested,

I tried to pull a quote: "What's the point of being grown up if you can't act childish sometimes?"

"Do you mean that?"

"No, but it sounded good."

Looking down, Link saw something on what we on this side of the fourth wall call a "task bar", "Is that the story?"

"Yes, have a look if you want, it's not like you'll remember," I replied,

"OK, come on Sheik, let's go have a look." Link then ran towards my task bar and dived in,

"I'll stay here thanks, I'm still a bit tired," said Sheik,

"Is there a reason you want to stay here?" asked me,

"Yes, actually, did you plan on making me and Link an item?"

"What? Heck no, you're kids, you're young, I don't want all that lovey-dovey rubbish in an epic tale of friendship and such. Link just feels the need to protect you, he's a hero, and it's in his nature, that and sleeping, a lot."

"Hey! You haven't written anything new!" said Link, coming out of my task bar, "Aren't you planning ahead at all?"

"Yes, just, I'm not writing it down until I come to it. It's all in my head right now." Was my reply,

"But what if you lose your memory?"

"Then you're in trouble aren't you?"

"I really don't like you," said Link,

"It doesn't matter if you don't like me, you're not going to remember this anyway, so shut up and get out."

"How, you've got to write us out of here," Sheik told me,

"Really? So I guess it's true what they say about the pen being mightier than the sword," said I

"Do you really believe that?" asked Link,

"Yes, the pen is much be- heck no, pens aren't good for anything except for writing an angry letter, with a sword you could just run the person who has irritated you through with a sword," was my reply,

"I agree."

"And, goodbye, hopefully you won't come back. See ya!" said I, using my magical writing magic skill-type-thing to get rid of the unwanted intruder, and his friend who is alright really.

_Second Act coming soon, like a couple of hours from now. Maybe._


	14. Prologue: Second Act

_Hope you enjoy this next act._

Second Act

This is the second act, as in, the one that comes after the first, for those who are mathematically challenged. OK, well, like the first act, this is going to have a prologue, and here it is:

Prologue

_Our legend continues…_

_When we left off, Link was trapped in a fountain…_

_With the Sheikah, Sheik…_

_During the biggest tidal wave of the century…_

_We leave this story for one several centuries before…_

_The story of the Hero of Time is ancient and shrouded in mystery…_

_But will be forever cherished by all…_

_We begin our story…_

_In the Hyrule of the past…_

_Link has returned from Termina in an alternate timeline…_

_The timeline created when Zelda sent Link back to the past (_End of Ocarina of Time_)…_

_Let the story begin…_


	15. Chapter 12

_Here it is, the first chapter of the Second Act._

Chapter Twelve: Up the tree

Link, the Hero of Time, was up a tree. This would come as no great surprise, he grew up in a forest, but this tree was the one of the largest in the whole Kingdom of Hyrule. Standing near Hyrule Castle, Link had climbed to the very top. He was now two years older than he had been when he had started his first adventure, and was a very strapping twelve year old. Well muscled, he was wearing a black tunic with a red undershirt. Link was moodily munching an apple, staring towards the castle. From this height, he could see clearly into the castle courtyard.

He had been there for a while now, because he had been rudely thrown out of the castle, despite him being a regular visitor. The reason, apparently, was because of visitors from another kingdom. From what Link could see, one of the visitors was quite friendly with Zelda, because Link could see Zelda and this 'visitor' in the courtyard, talking. This visitor was about Link's and Zelda's age (12), and blonde, wearing a pink dress.

"Why do Princesses always have this strange obsession with pink?" asked Link, to no one in particular, a look of disgust on his face, he wasn't a big fan of pink.

Some time later, the visitors had left the castle. Link decided it was time to drop in.

Standing up on the branch he had been sitting on, Link leaned forward and looked towards the ground.

"It's a long way down, wouldn't want to…" he stopped to consider the situation, "fall," and then he jumped, head first.

Halfway through the drop, he performed a mid air twist, and started flying, as he began regaining height. When he was directly above the courtyard, he pulled into a dive. When he was a metre above the ground, he pulled out of the dive and landed on the floor.

"Hey Princess," said Link, standing behind the Princess, his Triforce positively glowing.

"Link!" the Princess literally squealed before rugby tackling Link into a wall.

"Nice to see you too Zelda," Link gasped,

"How did you get in here?" Zelda asked, beaming,

"Flew."

"You can't fly."

"I can in this tunic."

"What, like a flying tunic?"

"Guess so."

"When did you get back from your journey? Did you find Navi?" Zelda chattered like a chipmunk,

"I got back two years ago, by which time you had already left on a royal visit, and when you got back today, you had visitors. I've been staying in the castle since I got back from Termina, because I know I'm not a Kokiri." Link replied,

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"I didn't find Navi either, although I think I've found a few leads."

"That's good, I guess, so, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to say I'm going on a new adventure, and goodbye for now."

"But you've only just got back!"

"No, you have, and I won't be gone for long, just until I find Navi, also, I think this is yours," said Link, and he pulled the Ocarina of Time from his pocket and handed it to Zelda with it resting on his palm.

"Keep it," said Zelda, and closed Link's fingers around the small flute.

"Why? It's not mine," Link enquired,

"No, I think it is, because I can sense that the spirit inside it likes you."

"O…K, well, thanks. I'll be seein' ya Zelda!" and with that, Link rose up into the air,

"Goodbye Link." Zelda called,

Link just nodded, and flew away.

_Is it as good as the last act?_


	16. Chapter 13

_A lot of chapters today, this one is confusing, hope you like it, it's kind of short._

Chapter Thirteen: Time Travel… confusing

Link landed outside of the forest, near a location where Navi had been sighted. While searching through the bushes, he sighed, this was the fourth location in as many days and this appeared to be as fruitful as all the other times. That was until a big flash that signalled the arrival of a temporal traveller stunned Link enough to make him fall face first into the bush.

"Ahh! That is not one of my suggested modes of travel!" said someone,

"Just be thankful we got out of there!" said another voice, telling Link that there were at least two travellers.

Looking up from behind the bush, he saw a boy in clothing that looked like his, and a girl who reminded him of someone he knew.

Suddenly, detecting the movement, the girl lunged into the bushes, grabbing Link's hand and shoving him against a tree.

"Sheik, what are you doing?" Link asked,

The girl looked at the young hero against the tree, "You know me?"

"Not you, clearly, but if you're from the future, ahh, too much pressure on my arm, then I probably know one of your ancestors," said Link,

"You know nothing of my family," said Sheik fiercely, increasing the grip she had on Link's hand, and now turning to the boy she arrived with she said, "Link, I think we've got a problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Link, still pinned to the tree,

"Hey, idiot, she was talking to me, wait, your name is Link?" asked Link,

"Yes, why, what's yours?" asked Link,

"Link,"

"Yes, what?"

"No, that's my name,"

"What's your name?"

"Link,"

"What?"

"Not you! He's saying that his name is Link," said Sheik, destroying the confusing tension that had been building up.

Then Link, the one not pinned to the tree, noticed something that made him move forward.

"Sheik, look at his hand," said Link,

"Why, what- by the Goddesses, no way, that can't be possible," Sheik replied,

"Why? What's wrong with my hand?" asked the Link pinned to the tree (who will be known as the Hero of Time, or HoT from now on, because I'll confuse myself otherwise),

"It has the Triforce of Courage on it," said the Link not pinned to the tree (who will be known as the Hero of Winds, or HoW, for the same reasons as HoT, for the next few chapters anyway),

"That means," Sheik looked up at the side of the face that was not being forced to make friends with a tree, "You're the Hero of Time," and with that, she let go.

Sheik, HoT and HoW looked at each other incredulously, then Sheik said, "This has just got a heap load more confusing."

_Don't worry, things will be explained in time :P_


	17. Chapter 14

_New chapter, on the way, rii-iight... NOW! Also, I got Super Smash Brothers Brawl today, it's awesome!_

Chapter Fourteen: Finding Link-o, no wait, that doesn't work…

Dangoro slammed his fist on the floor of Link's Grandma's house, "What do you mean, can't find them?" he asked angrily,

"I'm sorry sir, we looked everywhere, they must have been washed away by the wave," said Niko, cowering from Dangoro's mighty Goron anger.

"That's impossible, Link would have gone for the nearest cover, and judging where Sheik and Link ran, the nearest cover was the forest," said Tetra, sitting on the top rung of the ladder with a glum expression on her face,

"And there's the problem. Sheik won't go anywhere near a forest, it has to do with her running away from home, that and she dislikes small spaces," Mikau piped in,

"Claustrophobia?" Tetra asked,

"Gesundheit,"

"No, that's the dear of small spaces, claustrophobia."

"If you say so. Well, even if Link, by some miracle, did manage to convince Sheik to go to the forest, they either weren't fast enough, or Sheik had second thoughts and refused to budge, she can be a stubborn cow sometimes." Mikau said, before getting smacked in the head by the butt of Aveil's spear.

"Don't say things like that about her, it's not her fault, if you'd had a childhood like hers you'd wouldn't like people saying things like that about you, now would you?" Aveil said, angrily.

"Guess not," Mikau said guiltily, rubbing the lump that had formed on his head.

"Link is a strong swimmer, he'll protect Sheik, no matter where they are, or what's happened to either of them." Link's Grandmother had appeared from behind Dangoro with a hearty bowl of soup (drool) for each of Sheik's friend and Tetra, who had been wholly upset that she had lost a swabby (she has no heart sometimes), but it's likely that she cared really.

"Well, now that we've figured that out, one more sweep of the island before we go on the ship and search the sea, if they survived, they'll have grabbed onto anything that floats," explained Tetra, before jumping from the top of the ladder, and landing crouched on the floor, "Let's go," and she moved towards the door,

* * *

Linebeck was on the forest side of the bridge, looking edgy and afraid, peering into the forest. Being the great big wuss that he is, he didn't enter, but instead tried the following method, "Link? Sheik? You in there?" (What a coward). When that didn't work, he closed his eyes, looked away (why?) and placed his hand in the entrance to the forest. When sure that his hand had not been savaged by a moblin, he said, "Well, that's enough exploration for one day," and the he turned around to walk away, and came belt to face with… Tetra.

She didn't look happy, "Slacking on the job, are we Captain?"

"No, Captain Tetra sir! Er, Ma'am!" exclaimed Linebeck, with a clumsy salute, "I just finished checking this place out, they aren't here."

Tetra glared at him, "Don't lie," and she reached up and grabbed his ear, and dragged him along, "I saw you, you were too afraid to even put one foot in the forest. It's not that bad y'know, I was dropped in here by a giant bird,"

"Giant bird?" Linebeck panicked, looking into the sky, which was now obscured by trees,

"Linebeck, it's dead, Link killed it, before he met you."

"Oh, good,"

"It looks exactly the same as when I was last here. Look, that branch is still broken. Well, they're not here, guess you were right Linebeck," sighed Tetra, looking slightly downcast (and by slightly, I mean a helluvalot).

"I'm right a lot of the time, and yet people are always surprised." Linebeck said, now with a large red ear, and covered in grass stains.

As Tetra and Linebeck left the forest, the rain started. First it was a light drizzle, but after a couple of minutes, it had become a full force gale. Not wanting to get wet, Tetra ran to Link's Grandma's house, tripping Linebeck up and leaving him flailing in the mud pool that had formed.

Later, when everyone was back inside, even a mud soaked Linebeck, although Link's Grandma was reluctant to let him in, partly because he was caked from head-to-toe in mud, and partly because he was a weirdo.

As everyone was drying off near the fire and clutching their bowls of soup (yum), there was a loud knocking at the door.

Tetra was first to the door, and opened it, expecting to see Link, or even Sheik, what she hadn't been expecting was a well-muscled boy in a black tunic with a red undershirt, with sodden blonde hair sticking out of his cap (which was also black, and similar to Link's), but that doesn't mean she was any less pleased (wink wink, nudge nudge).

"Are you Link and Sheik's friends?" asked the boy,

"Ye-es," said Tetra,

"You'd better sit down, what I have to tell you might not only take some time, but also because you may need to drop to the floor later anyway."

_Ooh, the mystery..._


	18. Chapter 15

_OK, new chapter, I've set this to anonymous reviews, so anyone can review now. Don't abuse the power that I provide: hope you like the title!_

Chapter Fifteen: Exactly how the Hero of Time got to Outset Island in the first place, or, "How I travelled in time to talk to someone I don't know."

"Well, this is a story of complete randomness, and I'm not even sure how a lot of it happened, but I'll tell you what I know, and what you should do," said the boy,

"OK, you've been talking for the last ten minutes and I'm really bored of you talking an absolute load of rubbish, I don't care if you're trying to set the mood, or if you just like the sound of your own damned voice, just get on with it!" said Tetra, actually shouting the last five words.

The boy looked at her in a look that appeared to be that of fear, and… recognition, maybe, I don't know, "You scare me, what with the yelling, the sarcastic comments, and, you seem like someone I know so well," (little does he know, hehehe).

"OK, are you starting now?" Mikau asked, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed,

"I was planning to, yes, why?" said the boy,

"Well, I could run upstai- no up-ladder, and get my guitar, you know, set the mood," said Mikau,

"Guitar? What was your name again?" asked the boy,

"Mikau," said What's-his-Face,

"Mikau? Interesting, go ahead, get your guitar,"

"Yes!" and with that, Mikau jumped up the ladder, and jumped down again carrying a guitar made from the skeleton of a Rusty Swordfish. It was engraved with the markings from the swordfish.

"OK, now that's done, can we please get to the story now?" Tetra pleaded,

"OK, OK, no more yelling, please. Well, it all started when two kids appeared out of nowhere, who I later found out were Link and Sheik, and then, from there, it just got weirder…"

* * *

"So, you're saying this is a split timeline?" HoW asked,

"Yes, I started thinking about the possibilities of a split when I first travelled back in time, thanks to Princess Zelda, and apparently, it's true," said HoT,

"But wait, wouldn't that mean we wouldn't be able to travel to the other split timeline?" Sheik enquired, now getting a little nervous,

"Apparently not, I think there are a couple of things that allow you to travel in time, one is the Ocarina of Time, what did you use to get here?" asked HoT,

"A fairy, no, a spirit in the form of a fairy, the spirit of courage and time, emphasis on the time," Sheik explained,

"A fairy?" HoT asked,

"Yeah, why?" asked HoW,

"Was she blue, is she full of information about monsters and does she say things such as "Hey" and "Listen"?" asked HoT,

"No, she said those things, and she has a little information about monsters, but she wasn't blue, she was yellow," said HoW,

"Oh, alright, well, what exactly happened?"

"Ciela, that's her name, said that she had the power to manipulate time after a power up from a Great Fairy, well, she said all she had to do was focus on a time and a place, and she could take us there," HoW explained,

"And then I said something about how the Hero of Time travelled in time, and I don't know, maybe it put Ciela off, but we ended up here with a splitting headache and severe disorientation," Sheik added,

"Well, now that we've cleared that up, how do we get back?" asked HoW,

"That, is no problem," said HoT,

"Why? We're stuck here, with no hope of going home," Sheik said miserably,

"That's where you're wrong, I have the Ocarina of Time, I can take you back," explained HoT,

"OK, well, lets go then," HoW said, steeping forward, to be met with HoT's hand on his hand,

"I don't think so buddy, it only takes two,"

"I can play the Song of Time, lend me the Ocarina,"

"I still don't think so, you see, I'm stuck here, with nothing to do, so, I'm gonna go see the future, and leave you here, see if you can find Navi," and with that, HoT pushed HoW to the ground,

"Link!" shouted Sheik stepping forward, but HoT had already grabbed her and was moving out into an opening,

"No point screaming, he can't help you, not without, this," HoT said, pulling out the Wind Waker, the mystical conductor's baton,

"Hey, that's mine!" yelled HoW,

"Not anymore," HoT said contemptuously, before waving it, causing a full force gale to blow towards HoW. Suddenly, the Wind Waker burned white hot and flew out of HoT's hand, "Argh!"

The Wind Waker blew past HoW, and he looked back to look. In that brief moment, HoT pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Time, one handed, while holding onto Sheik.

"Sheik!" shouted HoW,

"Link!" screamed Sheik,

"Yes," said HoT, stopping playing the Ocarina of Time, which allowed for a conversation, or two.

"Sheik, no matter what happens, I'll find you!" Link told her, meters away,

Sheik just nodded, her eyes brimming with tears,

"Hah, what can you do?" HoT interrupted,

Instead of answering, HoW turned to HoT, looking at him coolly,

"You know, when I was younger, I thought the Hero of Time was a gallant and brave hero, I used to pretend to be you when playing with the other kids, but now I've met you, all I can say is that you're an arrogant git!" HoW told HoT, actually shouting the last four words.

Turning to Sheik, he smiled encouragingly and nodded, before getting blown away by the wind. HoT scoffed with contempt, and both he and Sheik disappeared.

_Navi is in Brawl, she doesn't do anything, not even talk, and she only appears for a few seconds in a cutscene and is gone for the rest of the game in story mode, she still looks awesome though._


	19. Chapter 16

_New chapter, hope you like it. I also hope that some of the loose ends have been tied in this chapter._

Chapter Sixteen: And following on from last time…

"So wait, you left Link in the past?" asked Tetra,

"Yes, and now I realise that it was a really bad idea, and I shouldn't have done it," replied the boy, now recognised as the Hero of Time,

"So, that thing about it only taking two was a complete lie?" Aveil inquired,

"Yes, and I'm really sorry, but I haven't had an adventure in a while, and I guess I was bitter because the Hero of Winds is still having an adventure, and I'm not," said the HoW,

"So, we've lost the Hero of Winds, but what about Sheik, what did you do to her?" Aveil asked timidly,

"Right, I guess I should explain that…"

* * *

"I hate you!" Sheik yelled, pushing Link, the Hero of Time,

"Good for you, hey, is that you, over there?" said Link, pointing over to where HoW was helping a closed eyed Sheik.

Putting his hand over Sheik's mouth, so she wouldn't warn HoW and herself to not go in the cave and get sent to the past, he whispered to her, "Didn't you get trapped in the Fairy Fountain by a rock?"

Unable to answer, and with tears in her eyes, Sheik slowly nodded. Suddenly a large rock thudded to the ground, just as she and HoW entered into the Fairy Fountain.

"Ooh, it'd be a shame if someone moved the rock over the fountain, wouldn't it?" said HoT innocently, before grinning contemptuously,

Sheik bit HoT's hand, and as he moved it away from her mouth, before she could bite further. She said, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would, you see, if the rock doesn't get put there, you don't get sent back, and I stay in Hyrule, so no, I'm moving the rock," HoT told her,

"Wait, how come you can move the rock? Link couldn't,"

"Well, he doesn't have the golden gauntlets, and he probably didn't have his equivalent to my golden gauntlets,"

And with that, HoT went over to the rock, lifted it up as if it were a pillow, and put it over the entrance to the Fairy Fountain, leaving a small gap for air to get in and out.

Motioning for Sheik to come and see, they both looked into the gap.

"Oh crud," said HoW, looking up at the rock,

"Can't you move it?" Sheik asked nervously,

"No, I don't have the magic bracelets, I left them at Grandma's,"

"So, we're stuck here?"

"Unfortunately, yes,"

"But I can't be sealed in, I'm afraid of enclosed spaces, it starts to feel as if the walls are closing in," and as she said it, Sheik's breathing became more frequent and ragged,

"Sheik, don't worry, I'm going to get us out of here," said HoW, placing an encouraging hand on Sheik's shoulders,

Looking up, Sheik managed a weak smile before looking down again.

"Hmmm, wait, Ciela?" HoW said, turning to the said fairy,

"Yes?" Ciela replied,

"You say you can manipulate time, well, can you get us out of here, say, a few seconds ago? That way we can get you out after we've left,"

Ciela bounced up and down, showing that she understood, "Can do, Link,"

"OK, Sheik, can you stand?" HoW asked, turning back to Sheik,

Glancing up, Sheik nodded. Looking at her, appearing so weak, defenceless and defeated, HoW felt an overwhelming desire to protect her. With her platinum blonde hair framing her delicate features, HoW saw that Sheik was a very, well, pretty, girl.

"What?" Sheik asked, wanting to know why HoW was looking at her,

Shaking his head, HoW said, "Nothing."

Ciela, anxious to get out, now said, "Can we get to the time travel please?"

Turning to her, HoW said, "Sure," and nodded,

Ciela began circling both of them, and a trail of what I shall call fairy dust, followed her. As it settled on the ground, light began rising like a wall from the ground. As the light brightened, Sheik said something that tempted fate, "The Hero of Time travelled in time to help him in his adventures."

Suddenly, the wall of light brightened into blinding, and when it faded both Sheik and HoW were gone.

Leaf flew up to float next to Ciela, "Do you think you sent them to the right place?" he asked,

"I hope so, I was focusing on the right place, but what Sheik said about the Hero of Time made me think about back then. I hope they're OK," Ciela replied,

Neri also flew up beside Ciela, and said, "I'm sure they're alright, wherever, or whenever, they are."

Suddenly the rock moved, and Sheik was pushed in, then the rock was moved back,

"Sheik!" Ciela cheered, "What happened?" she asked, seeing Sheik's defeated expression,

"We got sent back into the time of the Hero of Time, we thought he was OK, but it turns out he isn't very nice at all," Sheik finished lamely,

"Where's Link?" Leaf asked,

"He's stuck back there," Sheik replied,

"Oh, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I thought I could send you through time without a hitch, but I was wrong," Ciela said, drooping,

"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have said anything while you were preparing the time travel thing," Sheik said gloomily, looking down,

Outside, HoT looked away from the gap he had left, grinning. Picking an apple from the tree, he bit into it, and while he was eating it, he glanced at his hand. On it was a large, horizontal burn mark.

"Wind Waker," growled HoT,

As HoT returned to his apple, the back of his left hand started to tingle. Turning his hand over, he glanced at his hand while eating his apple, then after realising what he was looking at, his apple dropped from his hand.

His Triforce was gone.

_Ooh, the drama._


	20. Chapter 17

_Shorter chapter today._

Chapter Seventeen: And again…

"So, instead of moving the rock and letting Sheik out, you left her there?" Aveil asked in disbelief,

"I panicked, that and, the rock was quite hot, and by the time I went to move it, it had melded to the ground," said HoT,

"Well, have you tried going back in time?" Tetra asked,

"That didn't occur to me, but I think I might be 'time locked', that means I'm unable to travel in time, thanks to the Triforce deserting me," replied HoT,

"Well, try,"

Knowing it would be unwise to argue, HoT pulled out the Ocarina of Time, and played the Song of Time.

A time 'wormhole' opened behind him, but quickly closed again.

"See, time locked, and if I'm time locked, it means one thing, a powerful evil force has awoken, and has locked the time vortex, nothing can get in, or out, without some serious time energy," HoT informed the gathered beings,

Suddenly, the sound of someone singing the Song of Time came from behind him, near the door, and a wind from another world blew into the room.

"Like I said, serious time energy," HoT said, hoping to achieve dramatic effect, and failing miserably.

A blinding light had filled the doorway, and then, HoW stepped through.

"And that, kids, is what happens when you abuse the wibbly wobbly ball of timey wimey… stuff," said HoW, somewhat triumphantly.

* * *

"Link!" Tetra shouted, rugby tackling him into the wall that had once been a vortex of time travel energy,

Once again, faced with that feeling of familiarity, HoT turned away, and then he turned back to HoW, with a question; "How did you get back here? I know you must have had an enormous amount of time energy to travel through the time lock, but how did you get that amount of energy?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, and I'm not going to tell it to you, until someone goes and rescues Sheik from that fountain," HoW replied,

"How did you…?"

"It took a long time to open that portal, as it began to open, I heard your story," HoW nodded, for some reason, "I forgive you,"

"Thanks, now go get Sheik,"

"Gotcha,"

HoW climbed up the ladder, found what he was looking for, and jumped down again, rolled, and ran out of Grandma's house.

The rain had stopped, and a weak sun was attempting to break across the horizon. The island seemed peaceful, but Link didn't have time to appreciate the scenery. He ran as fast as he could towards the forest. When he saw the rock, instead of walking up to it slowly, he didn't stop and ran straight towards the rock, wrenching it from the ground as he leapt at it. After getting up again, he ran into the Fairy Fountain.

Sheik had pulled her knees up to her face and had buried her face into her hands. As he drew closer, he could hear that Sheik was sobbing.

Dropping down so he was crouching, Link looked at Sheik, finally, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Sheik, startled at the sound of his voice, recoiled slightly, and when she looked up, Link could see her face was stained with tears.

Slowly she nodded, and then she stood shakily. Link smiled encouragingly, and helped her back to the house.

When they arrived, everyone let them move towards the fire that was in the grate, to allow Sheik to warm up.

"So, now that's done, can we get to your story now?" HoT asked.

_Hope you enjoyed it._


	21. Chapter 18

_Finally, we get to hear Link(HoW)'s story. Hope you enjoy it._

Chapter Eighteen: The story of how HoW got back to the present

Link landed, in epic failure style, on his backside. Having just been blown away by a huge gust of wind, he was still recovering. Lying on his back, in the damp grass, he glanced to his left and saw the conductor's baton. The Wind Waker.

Picking it up, he realised that, like the Ocarina of Time, this item had mystical qualities, and may be able to travel in time.

Conducting the Song of Time, Link closed his eyes, and focussed on Outset Island. Instead of arriving on the island, like he had expected, a thud of horse hooves could be heard.

Looking up, Link saw a young blonde girl riding a white horse. Lifting himself from the floor, Link dusted himself off, and watched as the horse drew closer.

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy in a black tunic?" asked the girl,

"Yes, why?" Link replied,

"Oh, it's not important, I just wanted to talk to him,"

"Well, he was supposed to be helping take me and a friend home, but he only went and kidnapped her and left me here,"

The girl frowned, "He wouldn't do that…"

"Well, I'm afraid he did, I'm Link, by the way," said Link (shock!),

"He was called Link as well, oh well," the girl sighed, "I'm Zelda, Princess Zelda,"

Link started in surprise, "Zelda? I think I know your descendant,"

"You're from the future then?" Zelda asked, not surprised at all,

Link just nodded, and then something occurred to him, "How come I can't use the Wind Waker to travel in time?"

"The Wind Waker is a conductor's baton, it won't travel in time without someone singing or playing an instrument," Zelda told him,

"Can anyone sing?" Link asked,

"No, only someone with a pure voice can make it work, fortunately, I have a pretty pure voice,"

"Are you sure you're not being a little overconfident?"

"No, I've been told so myself,"

"OK, well I'd like to get home, I'll try and get your Link back for you,"

"Thanks,"

With Link conducting and Zelda singing, a hole in the fabric of time and space began opening in front of them,

Suddenly, a voice began pouring out of the 'time hole', "Yes, and I'm really sorry…" It was the Hero of Time, and he'd just started telling his story,

Continuing their rendition of the Song of Time, Link and Zelda listened to the story. Soon, the time hole was large enough for Link to go through, but Link couldn't get through, until HoT played the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time, breaking down the walls of time and both sides.

Link moved to go through the portal, but before he could, Zelda grabbed his arm, "Before you go, I think you should know, when you go through this portal it will close, and the walls will rebuild themselves, stronger than before, you'll need some more time energy, like the Wind Waker, the Ocarina of Time, a Rusty Swordfish guitar, and don't forget the pure voice,"

Link nodded, "I won't, and then Link walked through the portal, while Zelda resumed her singing to keep the hole open.

* * *

Sheik turned wide-eyed, towards HoW, she hadn't spoken to anyone since HoW had rescued her from the Fairy Fountain. Didn't look like she was about to either.

"So, we need the Ocarina of Time, which I have, the Wind Waker, that you have, a Rusty Swordfish guitar, that Mikau has. But the pure voice thing is going to be a problem," HoT said,

"Why?" HoW asked,

"Well, Zelda was the one who had the pure voice, and she's long dead, and it's very likely that the whole royal family is dead, so I can't ever go home," and with that, HoT sat on the floor, glumly.

"He doesn't know, does he?" HoW asked, turning to Tetra,

Tetra smiled, until she realised what Link was implying, "No way, I am not singing, I can't," she said,

HoT looked at HoW, then at Tetra, then back at HoW, and then he figured it out, "Are you suggesting… that Tetra is part of the royal family?"

"Not just that, she is Princess Zelda, yeah, the royal family has a weird tradition, once or twice every few decades, they name one of the girls Zelda," HoW informed HoT,

"Yeah, but I'm still not singing, I sound like a seagull," Tetra said stubbornly,

"So the pure voice thing isn't hereditary, which means you're in trouble, Hero of Time," said Mikau,

"Well, maybe, if we have other magical instruments and such, we won't need a pure voice," Aveil said, "The four of us have instruments that were given to our ancestors by the royal family, each one has the symbol of the Triforce on it, and I think the Wind Waker has one on it,"

"It does," said HoW, "You just have to look really close,"

"Well, I have some drums, Mikau has his guitar, Sheik has a harp, and Aveil has a violin," Dangoro said,

"Well, I could help provide more energy, I can manipulate time," Ciela piped in,

"Well, I can't provide any actual help, but I can play an Ocarina," said Tetra, pulling out the fake Ocarina of Time.

The three Spirits gathered close to the Ocarina, and suddenly the blue ocarina glowed. When the light dissipated, the Ocarina had changed to a yellow hue, and the symbol of the Ocean King had appeared on the side of it, but the Triforce symbol was still on the mouthpiece.

"Now it is the Ocarina of the Ocean King, we have used our small portions of his power to create this for you. Now you can help," Neri told Tetra,

Having gathered their instruments, with HoT standing in the middle of the circle of everybody else, with Ciela floating above HoT's head, ready to begin.

"Let's get this time travel party started!" HoT said, psyched to be going home.

_Well, what could happen next. Thanks for reviewing this story so far, I have billions of ideas buzzing around my head, that will eventually be on here._


	22. Chapter 19

_Hope you like this chapter. I just want to cover something that you may or may not have noticed. Dangoro doesn't say 'brother' or 'goro'. This is because he wasn't raised by Gorons. I won't go into details, you'll have to wait until I am bothered enough to write a chapter about it._

Chapter Nineteen: An Evil Approaches

The Song of Time echoed from Grandma's house across the island. Unfortunately, even with all the instruments playing the Song of Time, a time hole refused to open.

"Guess we do need that pure voice…" HoT said, sinking to the floor defeated,

Sheik, still not speaking, moved across the room, silently, to HoT, and put a comforting arm on his shoulder. When he looked up, he was greeted by a smile.

Sheik nodded, then moved to the centre of the room. Opening her mouth, she started singing the Song of Time. Getting the idea, everyone picked up there instruments (or other) and began playing, forming another circle. HoT went to the centre of the circle and began playing his Ocarina.

Suddenly, there was a huge time hole in the circle. Suddenly, HoT jumped out of the circle and placed a bottle in it instead. The whole time vortex created started flowing into the bottle, and then when the entire time hole had gone into the bottle, HoT put the bottle cork back.

"What did you do that for?" Tetra asked, curious as to why he had decided to stay here.

"I'm going to try and create a time machine, so the Song of Time needn't be played," HoT replied, "Thanks Sheik,"

Sheik just nodded, smiling.

"Why aren't you speaking? That singing was amazing!" HoW told her,

Sheik (finally!) said, "I don't know, I guess I didn't feel like it, I've been feeling a bit weird since I left the fountain,"

HoT stepped over, and peered closer, "Did you drink any of the fountain water?"

"Yes, why? What happens if I drink the water?" Sheik asked, now worried,

"No idea," HoT grinned, "We'll just have to wait and see,"

All of a sudden, the three Spirits flew down into the gathered friends,

"Guys, we're detecting two large magical forces in the immediate area," Ciela said,

"One seems to be masking the other, so we can't tell if the second one is evil or not, but the stronger one is definitely evil," Neri informed those gathered,

"And it's getting closer," Leaf finished,

In total cliché fashion, a huge ripping sound could be heard, followed by several explosions.

* * *

Running outside, it was total chaos, there were dark clouds and stormy weather. And what was worse, half of the island was gone.

HoW was stunned, and horrified. Pieces of earth and rock were flying everywhere. However, then he saw that the other half of the island was just a small distance away from the rest of the island.

A dark figure could be seen above the island, cackling maniacally, firing lightning bolts from his hands.

"Hey, you, what did you do to my island?!" HoW yelled,

The figure turned and faced them. It was clear to see his pale, pointed face. The person was male, and said, "You dare challenge Morgrym the Merciless?"

"Yeah, why not? Come on Hero of Winds!" yelled HoT, drawing his Gilded Sword, and running towards the 'great' Morgrym.

HoW stood stunned for a moment, then, removing the Sword of Spirit from its sheath, he ran after HoT.

The battle was over in a matter of seconds. Morgrym was clearly not a great fighter, and had gone straight into close combat. HoW and HoT stood over the defeated Morgrym, who had just had an 'accident' (Mwahahah, I am so evil!).

Instead of boasting, which appeared to be in his nature, Morgrym used the last remaining reserves of his power to disappear from the island.

In seconds, the black clouds dispersed, and the island magically repaired itself.

"Well, at least that's over," said HoT, his blood still pumping, although he had probably not had this much fun in ages.

"Now that Morgrym the Nitwit is gone, we can detect the other magical source," Leaf said,

"It's definitely benign, and… it's… fairy magic!" Neri almost shouted, shocked,

"Can you trace it?" HoW asked,

"Doing it now," Ciela said, floating around, following an invisible trail. When she reached the end, she turned (I don't know how you could tell, but she did) to the others, "What?"

"What?" HoW asked,

"What?" HoT repeated,

Sheik looked up at Ciela floating above her head, and then looked back at everyone else,

"What?"

End of Second Act

_What can I come up with next?_


	23. Bonus Chapter: Second Act

_OK, like last time, there is a bonus chapter at the end of this act. Hope you like it._

Bonus Chapter: Second Act

OK, so we found out that Sheik is radiating fairy magic, I wonder how? Well, you'll have to wait; this is a different story, kinda.

Behind the Scenes

Well, here's me, the author of 'The Legend of Zelda: A New Land', Adam148. I've had a great time, making this thing; I've tried to put in everything really, drama, suspense, comedy, poisonous reptiles, that sort of thing.

Well, I thought that you reviewers and other people who read this story, you know who you are, I, on the other hand, don't, would like to know what the characters in this story thought about the story.

First of all, let's ask Link, Hero of Winds, first,

"Link, what do you think about the story?" asked the Interviewer,

"I think it's great, partly because I am a main character, and I got a good sword at the beginning of this adventure, as well as equipment, instead of starting off with nothing, which really annoyed me in Phantom Hourglass," HoW replied,

"Interesting, and what do you think of the Author of this story, Adam148?"

"Oh, Adam's great, yeah, he didn't make me all that lazy in this one, and he made me less vulnerable to pranks, such as being put in a barrel, like in this clip that had to be cut from the final story, because it didn't make much sense.

* * *

_"Right, now, Link, we have to get you to Outset Island, before we arrive, to tell the islanders that we're coming, fortunately I have a solution," Tetra said, winking slyly at Link,_

_In a matter of seconds, a short figure, dressed in green, was being loaded into a barrel and put on the catapult. Then Tetra realised that something was wrong,_

_"Niko! What are you doing in the barrel, and why are you wearing Link's clothes?" she yelled,_

_"I DON'T KNOW! I WAS ASLEEP!" Niko shouted,_

_"So where's Link?" Tetra asked, whisking around in a full circle, until she spotted Link grinning at her, standing bare foot in his Crawfish Pyjamas._

* * *

"Haha, yes, that is pretty funny," said the Interviewer, because he can't fake laugh,

"Yes, yes it is," said HoW,

And with that, the interview between my rubbish Interviewer and HoW was over. I liked that clip, I wanted to keep it. Oh well :(

Now, to interview someone else, how about… Sheik, yes, let's have her.

"Hello," said Sheik politely,

"Hi, well. Let's get straight to business, what do you think of the story so far?" asked the Interviewer,

"I think it's brilliant, lots of stuff has been happening, mostly to me, but it's been fun to have an important part in the story,"

"And who is your favourite character in the story?"

"Oh, it has to be Link, the Hero of Time, he's really funny, and I enjoy working alongside him," Sheik nodded,

And with that, we move onto our final character interview, between the rubbish Interviewer, and Link, the Hero of Time.

"Hi, well, what do you think of the new villain, Morgrym the Whatever?" The Interviewer asked,

"I think he's a Hippocrocopig, but they wouldn't let me say it in the new chapter," said HoT,

"A what?"

"A Hippocrocopig, I heard it somewhere, but I don't know where, they wouldn't let me say it because it didn't make any sense, but I said, 'Not much in this story makes sense' but they threatened to fire me, so I shut my trap,"

"Good idea, otherwise we'd lose a key character,"

"Meanwhile, I heard that Adam was thinking of firing a certain Interviewer…"

He didn't finish his sentence before the door slammed and a crazed Interviewer attacked me, but he's dead… I mean, gone now.

And with that, this Bonus Chapter ends, much like the last act.

_Now, you'll have to wait until tomorrow for the next act. And so will I..._


	24. Prologue: Third Act

_Hope you liked the second act, new chapters coming later._

Third Act

Prologue

_Having encountered an evil force…_

_Our group of heroes are once again faced with challenges…_

_As the Legend goes on…_

_Sacrifices will be made…_

_New friendships formed…_

_A new land to discover…_

_The Legend continues with each passing hour…_

_Or day, whatever…_

_Let the Legend continue…_

_With Sheik radiating fairy magic…_

_What could possibly happen next?_

_If a Dark Being is born, is it inherently evil?_

_Or does it go either way?_


	25. Chapter 20

_Now, for the first chapter of the third act, enjoy!_

Chapter Twenty: Fairy Magic

"But, how can I have fairy magic? I'm a Sheikah!" said Sheik worriedly,

HoT walked towards her, and around her, examining her, before he said, "Don't know, either you have a parent who is a fairy," Sheik was about to object, to insist that both her parents were Sheikah, when HoT added, "Or the water from the fountain caused you to change, I guess you're part fairy now. A Sheikah-Fairy,"

Far from being upset about this, Sheik seemed quite pleased; this was because she had always wanted to be different, special.

"So, how do we use your newly acquired powers to our advantage?" HoT pondered,

"I don't know how to use them," Sheik said dreamily, lifting the bottle that contained the time vortex,

Suddenly, a flash of light blasted Sheik into the water, and the bottle dropped to the floor.

Picking it up, HoW looked into it. The time energy inside the bottle was rapidly condensing into a star shape, and had a silver colour. When it was done, it was barely an inch big, and it was bashing against the side of the bottle nearest to Sheik, as if it wanted to be with her.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, you can condense vast amounts of time energy into a small star," HoW told Sheik, handing her the bottle,

Taking it, Sheik peered into the bottle, where the little star was bobbing up and down in excitement.

Crouching down, HoT also peered into the bottle. The star turned, and now HoT saw that it had a little face on it.

"It appears to be some sort of… star of time. A Chronostar," HoT concluded scientifically,

"A Chronostar?" Sheik asked, tearing her eyes away from the star to look at him,

"Yes, it seems to be created when you have a vast amount of what is called "Fey Power" or fairy magic, and a lot of time energy, I looked it up in a book about time travel once. That star is your baby," HoT told her,

Sheik instantly held the bottle close to her, protectively.

Having concluded their stay on Outset Island, the group of friends, the Pirate Crew, Linebeck, and the new addition to the group, Aryll, who had insisted on coming this time, packed up their stuff, stored it on the ship and set sail.

The King of Red Lions had suggested they head to where the Tower of the Gods had once stood.

* * *

HoW was walking to the other side of the deck, towards the stern, when he saw that Sheik was sitting on the handrail.

Walking over, he could see that she was still holding onto the bottle with the Chronostar in it.

"Small little fella, isn't he?" HoW asked, leaning forward to look at the bottle,

"The Hero of Time said that if we get a bigger container for it, we can give him more time energy," Sheik replied, a small smile playing on her lips,

"I think we're here, the King of Red Lions said that we have to go underwater, but I can't stay underwater for very long,"

Sheik turned, and smiled at Link, showing two rows of perfect white teeth, "I'm sure we'll think of something,"

* * *

Weirdly enough, they actually thought of something, Mikau had some armour made of Zora scales, conveniently called Zora Armour. HoW put it on, and found out he could now breathe underwater. HoT already had a Zora Tunic that did the same job.

HoT, now in his blue tunic, stood waiting for HoW to finish getting ready.

HoW came out in his Zora Armour (which Mikau had given him to keep, as the Zora didn't need it), closely followed by Sheik, still clutching the jar, and nodded at HoT.

Both of them, and Mikau, then dived into the water, and started swimming downwards. Soon, the flooded plateau of Ganon's Tower could be seen. HoW was going to move on, until he saw that the statue that was Ganondorf was gone, and the Master Sword was lying on the floor.

Swimming as fast as he could, with HoT and Mikau trailing behind, HoW made a course for the plateau. He picked up the Master Sword and saw that it must have been weakened temporarily for Ganondorf to escape. Turning around in circles, to see if there was any evidence as to where the King of Evil had gone, he noticed something that hadn't been there when he had fought Ganondorf before. A pedestal.

* * *

Walking up to the pedestal, HoW held the Master Sword in front of his face. Its sheen and indestructibility were still evident, even after nine months underwater. HoW turned the sword so the point was facing the pedestal, and plunged it in.

The light produced was so blinding that HoW, HoT and Mikau had to take a step back.

When the light had cleared, a dome had once again covered the lost land of Hyrule, and the water began to drain out. Suddenly, markings began appearing on the plateau.

HoW pulled the Master Sword out of the pedestal, and unsheathed the Sword of Spirit, holding the two swords in an uncanny impression on Ganondorf.

Suddenly the Dark Markings grouped together and rose out of the plateau. The figure that stood there looked exactly like HoW.

"It's Dark Link!" HoT shouted in shock.

_Right, now we're in trouble._


	26. Chapter 21

_Last chapter today, unless I decide to write more, which is quite possible. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_EDIT: Just noticed that Dark Link has the Sword of Storms instead of Spirit. I wasn't concentrating at that point. It's changed now._

Chapter Twenty One: Battle of the Self

HoW turned to HoT, "Dark Link?"

"Yes, but this one isn't me, it's you," HoT replied,

Turning back to his dark reflection, HoW saw Dark Link draw a dark equivalent of the Sword of Spirit. Then turning its head to the other hand, a dark copy of the Master Sword was formed.

"Yaaaaargh!" HoW yelled, running towards Dark Link, while simultaneously placing the Master Sword in its sheath (magically on his back) and grabbing the Mirror Shield,

Dark Link did the same thing a split second after HoW did, and when they clashed, HoW realised in horror that the Dark Link was copying his exact movements, and attacks.

"Hero of Time! He's copying my moves!" HoW yelled to HoT,

"Yeah, the trick is to be one step ahead of him, or do something unexpected!" HoT yelled back,

"Great," HoW muttered to himself, not encouraged at all,

Then, he had an idea, HoW ran around in circles, until he was behind Dark Link, and placed his Mirror Shield back on his back, and drawing the Master Sword, HoW did something he had never done before, because it was reckless, brave, stupid, and courageous.

"Double Sword Spin Attack!" HoW yelled, spinning around, and smacking straight into Dark Link. At this close range, HoW could see that Dark Link had no pupils, or irises, just blank red eyes.

It was a shame that they were so close to the edge of the plateau. Falling hundreds of metres a second, HoW and Dark Link were a blur of fists, swords, and the clash of swords could be heard.

Then they hit the ground.

* * *

Looking over the edge, HoT and Mikau saw the impact, and winced.

There was no way even the Hero of Winds could have survived that fall, and if he was dead, so was the dark copy.

And then, another surprise, the Pirate Ship fell from above, and landed in a river near Hyrule Castle.

Having run all the way to the castle, Mikau and HoT were slightly out of breath. Looking up, they could see Sheik looking over the side of the ship.

"What the heck just happened?" HoT shouted up to her,

"I don't know, I just thought I'd like to know what was going on down here, and then the ship dropped down here. I thought this place had sunk," Sheik finished thoughtfully, examining her surroundings,

"It was, that sword is something else," Mikau said,

"It is," HoT told him,

* * *

Strangely enough, HoW wasn't dead. But at the moment, that probably wasn't such a good thing.

It was the Triforce that had saved Link, his incredible act of bravery, to sacrifice his own life to defeat a dark being, had caused the Triforce of Courage to return to him.

He had died, but much like when Ganondorf had that sword thrust through him in an alternate timeline, the Triforce had brought him back.

However, Link was in a bit of bother, as he had a sword in his chest.

_How evil can I be? I've just stuck a sword through a key character!_


	27. Chapter 22

_This really is the last chapter today, because it's getting late here._

Chapter Twenty Two: Reflection's End

Link had Dark Link's imitation Master Sword through his chest, and I'm guessing that he was in a slight bit of pain.

Dark Link yanked the sword from Link's torso, and sat down. The Triforce on Link's left hand was glowing, and it was having a weird effect on Dark Link.

As Link lay there, Dark Link's blank red eyes developed pupils, and irises, and the rest of the eyes went white. His dark blue complexion shifted to that of a lighter skin tone, much similar to Link's. His dark black hair went to the same shade of blonde as Link's.

"Whoa," Dark Link said, looking at the back of his left hand,

"The Triforce?" Link said between coughs,

"No, it's a Flame," replied Dark Link, then realising that Link was in pain; he looked through Link's stuff until he found a Red Potion. Helping Link drink the Red Potion, he waited until Link's heart containers (at his belt) were filled enough that Link could speak and move without convulsing or being in pain.

"Why are you helping me?" Link asked,

"I'm a Dark Being, I'm not inherently evil, it's a choice really, but I wasn't given that, when I put my sword through you, you got the Triforce, and it gave me the choice. I chose the better side, and I'm stuck on this side. Also, I hate the name Dark Link, so until I think of a better one, lets just stick with Shadow, as it is technically correct," Dark Link explained,

"So, what's on your hand? You said it was a Flame," Link asked,

"Yes, one of the Dark Flames, which is the dark reflection of the Triforce. If Ganon was destroyed, his ashes, a sacrifice of Hylian royal blood and the three Flames can be used to resurrect him,"

"Frightening thought,"

"Indeed. I have the Dark Flame of Despair, like you have the Triforce of Courage. Each is a part of each other. Courage counteracts despair, when all hope seems lost. Despair dispels courage, causing self-doubt,"

"Come on, I think we should head to the castle, I think something is going on over there," Link said, and Shadow and himself made their way towards the castle.

* * *

"What do you mean, he's dead?" Sheik shouted, in hysterical tears,

"He fell from the Tower, there's no way he could have survived," HoT told her,

Sheik didn't even answer; she just sat down on the floor and cried silently.

"I think you should tell her I'm not dead," said a voice from behind HoT,

Looking up at the sound of a familiar voice, Sheik looked beyond HoT, and she was delighted to see HoW, but then she saw Shadow, and her emotions changed from hysterical to curious.

"Who's that, Link?" Sheik called,

Turning, Mikau and HoT saw Link standing next to Shadow. Drawing his Gilded Sword, HoT took a step towards Shadow.

"Link! Don't, he's on our side now," HoW said,

"You sure?" HoT asked,

"Pretty much,"

And then HoW noticed something.

"You have the Triforce?"

Looking at the back of his hand, HoW nodded, "Yeah,"

"How?" HoT asked, "It's mine!"

"May I say something?" Shadow asked, and when he got no reply, he continued regardless, "Well, I think what happened is, when you left the timeline, you left the Triforce behind, and it split. When you arrived in the other timeline, you got the Triforce of that timeline. When you came back to this timeline, the Triforce had to stay behind, and as the Triforce was lost, it can't go to you,"

"How do you know that?" Sheik asked, having jumped down from the ship,

"Well, when Link, beside me, got the Triforce, his memories transferred to me, and as I had all the information anyway, the way my mind works allowed me to formulate that," Shadow replied,

* * *

Having introduced each other, the group sat down to discuss might have allowed Ganondorf to escape, and with Shadow, they found out new things.

"I think what happened, is that when you guys sailed to Outset after Ganondorf was defeated, you brought the two Sages that you awakened. In the brief moment of happiness, the Master Sword would have been weakened enough to be removed by anyone, because it's ability to repel evil would have been removed," Shadow told them,

"OK, so now what?" Tetra asked, "My ship is now stuck down here,"

"And because the Master Sword was put in that pedestal, the land formation has sped up," HoT said,

"Well, the land seems to be forming over the top room of the castle. We could build the New Hyrule up there, and keep the land down here a secret," Tetra said, "I guess I'll keep my ship down here, and sail the oceans and rivers down here,"

"So, what do we do now?" Sheik asked, her bottle held close to her chest,

"We find Ganondorf," HoW said, grim-faced.

_It's heating up!_


	28. Chapter 23

_This act might be a little shorter than I intended it to be. Oh well. I'll update with more later, I have a lot of homework to do._

Chapter Twenty Three: Finding Ganon

"Why would we want to find him?" Sheik asked, her eyes wide in fear,

"Sheik, he's dangerous, a killer, finding him and taking him out as soon as possible is the only way we can defeat him," HoT told her, "Does he have the Triforce of Power?" he asked HoW and Tetra,

"Well, he didn't when I put the Master Sword through his skull, but because I have the Triforce of Courage he might, but Tetra, do you have yours?" HoW replied, turning to Tetra,

Three triangles began glowing on Tetra's left hand, and in a golden light, where Tetra had stood was Princess Zelda.

"Great, I'm back in the dress," Zelda said,

"Tetra, I mean Zelda, I've seen you wearing the dress in your room a lot while I've been going to my room on the ship, which by the way, is a _crate_,"

Zelda looked confused, "I don't remember…"

HoT walked over to her, and said, "Differing personality transference,"

"What?" Zelda asked the Hero,

"Which was a member of the Royal Family, your mother or your father?" HoT asked,

"I think it was my mother," Zelda answered,

"Right, well, was your father a pirate?"

"Yes, but when he died Mother took over until she died,"

"Right, well, it seems that you have two personalities running alongside each other, the pirate one and the princess one. I'll have to assume that your pirate family has some serious magical abilities, otherwise the princess personality would have taken over years ago,"

"But I don't feel any different!" Zelda yelled at him,

"When you first became Zelda, you acted a lot nicer, and you were nicer after that as well, you were less angry, less likely to explode or launch an attack of sarcasm," HoW said, stepping forward,

The Triforce on Zelda's hand began flashing and in another flash of golden light, Tetra was standing there. And so was Zelda.

* * *

"Whoa," Sheik said,

"Well, that's one way of dealing with differing personality transference," HoT said,

"What does that _mean_?" Tetra asked exasperatedly,

"It's what happens when two personalities that run alongside each other begin to converge, aspects from the stronger personality begin to take over, and that stronger personality is Zelda," HoT replied,

"So, what caused the split," Shadow asked,

"Well, Zelda has the Triforce, and Tetra must have accessed it to remove Zelda," HoT answered,

"So, I'm not Hyrule royalty then?" Tetra asked,

"You are, but Zelda is the one who would take over from the King, you could just tell people that you are sisters,"

Zelda, who had been keeping regally quiet, nodded.

"_Well_, you don't need me anymore, so, I'll leave now," HoT said, marching over to a spot away from the group of friends, "The walls of time are weaker here, so I can go back,"

"But what if we need someone to play the Ocarina of Time?" Zelda asked,

"You can do that, it is technically yours, and it's probably in the castle, go have a look," HoT said, and then he played the Song of Time, and disappeared.

* * *

Having retrieved the Ocarina of Time from the castle, everyone had gathered in the courtyard of the castle, to discuss Ganondorf's whereabouts.

"Well, the big nosed git did say he coveted the wind, and that would be blowing up above, so he's probably back at the Forsaken Fortress, or what's left of it," Tetra said, her old rudeness returned,

"So, what do we do?" Sheik asked,

"Well, you brought the ship down here, so can you take it back up there please?" Zelda asked,

"Yes, I could, but I think what we should do, is that we should leave the crew, and Aryll down here, to look after the place, and go in Linebeck's ship to defeat the King of Evil," Sheik replied,

"OK, let's go," Link said, and they set out to find, as Tetra called him, 'the big nosed git'.

* * *

Back on the surface, it was obvious to see that the land formation was almost complete. Sailing towards the Forsaken Fortress was going to be a lot harder.

It was time to take the fight to Ganondorf.

_This one is a bit short._


	29. Chapter 24

_Well, I thought I'd write another chapter and then finish my homework. Enjoy._

Chapter Twenty Four: Meanwhile, at the Forsaken Fortress

Ganondorf was looking out to the sea. Having been in stasis underwater for nine months, he was exercising the freedoms that came with not being a rock, and doing _nothing_.

He cursed the Hero of Winds. If Ganondorf had had the Triforce of Power, the boy would have been defeated in seconds.

When he had the Master Sword thrust through his head, he should have died, but an after effect of having the Triforce of Power for so long left him alive, but in stasis, until either the Sages prayers were extinguished or if the damned sword was removed.

Funnily enough, that is what happened. When the descendants of the Sages he had one of his minions kill, had left their temples to celebrate the defeat of Ganondorf, they had stopped praying to keep the Master Sword at full strength, and it could be removed by anybody.

The being who had removed it made a deal with Ganondorf. The being would help Ganondorf if the King of Evil gave his services.

A surprise was left for the Hero of Winds for when he arrived.

Morgrym, the minion Ganondorf had used to kill Laruto and Fado, was afraid. The kids had beaten him and he knew he was in trouble.

"Lord Ganondorf," Morgrym said, landing behind the King of Evil,

"Morgrym, what news do you bring?" Ganondorf said, without turning,

"My lord, Outset Island, I… failed,"

"The Hero?"

"Not only the Hero of Winds, he was accompanied by a boy, he fought like the way you said the Hero of Time did,"

Ganondorf hit the balcony with his fist. Turning, he seized Morgrym by the neck and held him in the air, "The Hero of Time, has returned?"

Then, Ganondorf looked at the back of his hand, three triangles had appeared on it.

Ganondorf laughed his evil crazy laugh, gloating over his reclaiming of the Triforce of Power.

The pathetic Hero of Winds was going to pay, and so was the Hero of Time.


	30. Chapter 25

_Last chapter for today, but don't hold up on thatm their might be more. It's quite likely._

Chapter Twenty Five: Get to Forsaken Fortress

Linebeck's ship was navigating between large boulders and landmasses. While the land formation was technically a good thing, it didn't make the job any easier.

Inside the ship, everyone was making the final preparations for the fight.

"So, what's it like being dead?" Sheik asked,

"To be honest? Haven't a clue, I guess the whole spirit leaving your body thing happens after you're definitely dead, I was only dead for a little bit," Link replied,

"Interesting," Shadow said,

"I'm not even going to ask why that's interesting, I'm going up top to take over from Mikau as navigator," Link said, getting up,

After a few moments, Sheik followed.

* * *

Link was staring moodily out to sea. Sheik came up behind him.

"Are you alright?" Sheik asked,

"Fine," Link replied,

"You're starting to sound like I did, before I met you," Sheik said, sitting beside him, "What's wrong?"

"Guess I'm a bit annoyed that I didn't kill Ganondorf when I had the chance," And with that, Link punched a fist into his left palm,

"Calm down," Sheik said, "Look, you can't kill Ganondorf with just a sword, it'll take something else as well,"

"What do you mean?"

"Call it instinctive, but I just know it's not just the Master Sword. I think you need these," Putting her hands in front of her, Sheik called upon the fairy magic within her, and a full quiver of Silver Arrows appeared there, "These are what is needed to finish Ganon once and for all,"

Taking the quiver, Link examined them shrewdly, "These arrows, will kill a giant evil pig? They look decorative,"

"Well, I know that they'll kill Ganon, I just don't know how," Sheik said,

"Well, thanks Sheik," Link said, smiling at her, "Let's go get Ganondorf,"

Sheik smiled back, and nodded.

* * *

Having finally navigated to the Forsaken Fortress, Linebeck's ship finally docked. Linebeck, being the coward that he is, sailed off as soon as Link, Shadow, Sheik, Aveil, Dangoro, Mikau, Tetra and Zelda got off his boat.

"OK, me and Shadow will go in first, and take out the search lights, then we'll come back and take you in," Link said,

Everyone nodded, and Link and Shadow went in.

One hour later, the searchlights went out. Shadow and Link came to the others and nodded. Now was not a time for open discussion.

Taking out any Bokoblins and Moblins they met on the way, the group made their way to the top of the Forsaken Fortress, dealing with any puzzles they met on their way. However, half way up the Fortress, they met trouble. Or rather, they met Morgrym.

He came in from the sky, and floated above the group,

"Now, you will face the wrath of Morgrym the Vanquisher!" Morgrym shouted at them,

"Oh no," Link sighed, "Well, come on guys, lets show him what we're made of,"

With their combined efforts, the group dealt with Morgrym in seconds, with the battle finally ending with Sheik throwing a dagger through Morgrym's leg.

Morgrym's cloak was torn off as he flew away, sobbing, seconds after; Sheik's dagger landed some metres away.

As Sheik moved to pick up her dagger, Link picked up the cloak. Then he threw it down again in disgust. He could sense the dark energy inside it, and it sickened him.

Shadow bent down and picked it up, and threw it over himself.

"Why are you keeping it?" Link asked him,

"I know what it does, so I can use it," Shadow replied,

Not bothering to reply, the group began moving again.

* * *

They had finally reached the top of the Fortress, and they were outside the door to Ganondorf's room. This time, there was no turning back.

Turning the door handle, they stepped in.

Ganondorf was looking out of the window.

"Hello, Hero of Winds," Ganondorf said, turning around, "Where is your friend, the Hero of Time?"

"He's gone home, back to his own time," Link replied,

"The coward," Ganondorf said contemptuously, "No matter, you will die anyway,"

He began to move forward, and then stopped,

He had a sword through his back.

_This is getting good, who writes this stuff? Oh yeah, me._


	31. Chapter 26

_Bear in mind, we are nowhere near the end of this story._

Chapter Twenty Six: The Rise of the King of Evil

Ganondorf fell to the floor. Behind him was a man with white staring eyes, a blue cap, white hair, and markings on his face. The armour he was wearing was made of a metal no one had seen before. He was carrying a sword that was in the shape of a double helix.

The man moved his hand to his face and pulled. In a flash of light, HoT was standing in his place holding a mask apparently made of the same metal the man's armour was made of.

HoT grinned, "Don't underestimate the power of the Fierce Deity," said he,

He walked over to stand with his friends, Gilded Sword at the ready in case Ganondorf launched a surprise attack, once he had reached the group; he turned to see Ganondorf getting up again.

"Hero of Time, you have returned," Ganondorf rasped, angered,

"That's right old man, and you are going down," HoT said, his bravado flaring,

"Let's begin," Ganondorf said calmly, and then he ran forward, his twin blades appearing from nowhere.

Zelda and Tetra began firing light arrows at him, while Dangoro went in to deliver some well-placed Goron punches. Mikau was a blur of movement, his bow staff hitting every major pain receptor on Ganondorf's body. Aveil was jabbing her spear at Ganondorf, aiming for his heart and other vital organs. Sheik was jumping from one wall to the other, firing magic at Ganondorf from as many angles as possible.

HoW, HoT and Shadow were running at Ganondorf and bouncing their swords off him. Jumping up into the air, HoW shoved the Master Sword into Ganondorf's head. Then swinging down until he was level with Ganondorf's heart, and thrust his Sword of Spirit into Ganondorf's heart. Then he back flipped off, pulled out his bow and fired a Silver Arrow at Ganondorf's forehead.

In a flash of blinding light, both swords clattered to the ground.

Ganondorf was gone.

* * *

Picking up both swords, HoT stood at the ready. Somehow, he sensed, the battle wasn't over.

The roof ripped off.

A large, pig like creature, carrying Ganondorf's twin blades, only larger, loomed over them.

Now, the fight had really begun.

Aveil was the first to react, jumping higher than an Olympic athlete, and stabbing Ganon in the heart.

An aura of dark magic surrounded Aveil, and she was thrown back to the group. Her spear was snapped, and the half with the pointed end was in her chest.

"Aveil!" Mikau yelled, and he ran at Ganon, grabbing a sword from the floor and jumping at the Dark Beast.

Ganon seized him in mid air and through him out to the ocean.

Shadow jumped up and brought the cloak around him, and he vanished. He reappeared behind Ganon's head, and bringing his Dark Master Sword (which had a red hilt, and the symbol of the Dark Flames on the blade) down into the joint where Ganon's neck met its spine.

The twin blades dropped to the floor, and one of Ganon's hands reached behind his neck to grab Shadow. Holding the boy in one hand, an aura of dark magic appeared around Shadow.

Suddenly, a Silver Arrow flew from HoT's bow, soon after, it was followed by two from HoW's bow.

Ganon felt the impact of the arrows, and fell from the Fortress onto a large spike shaped rock. Struggling to free himself, Ganon saw HoW looking down from the balcony with his bow strung, and with a Silver Arrow in the string. In a second, Ganon's body burned, and was gone.

* * *

The battle was over, but not without it's losses. Shadow had fallen, and was nowhere to be seen. Mikau had been thrown out to sea, and was presumed missing. Sheik had tried to tend to Aveil's wound, but there didn't seem to be much hope.

_Now, what could happen now?_


	32. Chapter 27

_Nowhere near the last chapter!_

Chapter Twenty Seven: Recovery

"Come on, Aveil, you can pull through this," Sheik said,

Aveil had lost a lot of blood, and Sheik was trying to save her. Wasn't working out to well.

"Come on, wait, what am I saying?" Sheik said, and started to remove the bandage she had placed on Aveil's wound, and tugged at the spearhead that had rammed itself through her chest.

"Sheik, what are you doing?" HoW said, trying to stop her,

"Let me go, I'm doing something smart," Sheik said, placing her hands over the wound and calling upon her fairy magic.

White streams of energy flowed from her hands and into the wound.

Everyone watched in amazement as Aveil's ribs relocated themselves, and as the severed skin reattached itself.

As Aveil regained consciousness, her body was racked by a fit of coughing, but she would be fine.

After the recovery was complete, everyone (except Shadow and Mikau, because they weren't there) moved out from Ganondorf's room to the base of the Forsaken Fortress. Halfway down, they found Shadow.

* * *

He was clutching a huge gash in his side. However, the blood flowing from it was tinted with a dark fluid due to the fact that Shadow was created by dark magic, and the aura that had surrounded him had clearly had a bad reaction on him.

Sheik rushed over and checked the wound. Although her energy was running low, she felt she had enough to heal Shadow's gash.

As the magic passed into the wound, it was obvious that Sheik was physically drained. As soon as the wound had fixed itself, Sheik passed out. However, something had gone wrong, and white tendrils of magic were still flowing into Shadow.

HoT ran over and pulled Sheik away, severing the connection and preventing all of Sheik's Life Force flowing away.

However, that which had drained had a profound effect on Shadow. He was convulsing, and his back was arching. Struggling to control himself, Shadow let loose a scream of pain, and then right before the eyes of those conscious, he started to change.

His body became slender, and his tousled mop of hair lengthened and straightened until it was at the length of his shoulders.

His clothes shrank to fit his new body, and his features became distinctively feminine.

When the convulsing had ceased, Shadow was no longer a 'he'; Shadow was a 'she'.

"Whoa," HoT commented, crouching down until he was at face height with Shadow, "You alright?"

"Yes," then Shadow clutched at her throat, "What happened to my voice?" she asked, with her eyes wide,

"It seems you've turned into a very attractive girl," HoT said,

Standing shakily, Shadow was still a little stunned by her new appearance, and then she looked up and smiled at HoW, her red eyes shining, "I think I've thought of a good name,"

"Really, what?" HoW asked her,

"Well, you're called Link, and a female version of that would be Lynn wouldn't it?"

"Suppose so, yeah," HoW shrugged,

"Well, that's the name, Lynn,"

"OK then Lynn, let's go,"

And with that the group started moving again, with Dangoro carrying the unconscious Sheik.

* * *

When they reached the pier, the group realised that they had no way off the island, as Linebeck had skedaddled.

Looking around, they noticed something on the pier.

Looking closer, they realised it was Mikau.

He was unharmed, but he didn't appear to be breathing.

Turning him over, HoT leaned close to listen to Mikau's heartbeat. It was fine, and as HoT moved away, Mikau woke up, coughing and spluttering.

He looked up at everyone, then passed out again.

_Wierd transformation for Shadow/Lynn. It's because when Sheik passed out, her life force was getting drained, and that life force had a lot of female info, and it was enough to turn Shadow into Lynn. By the way, the transformation isn't reversable :P_


	33. Chapter 28

_New chapter, but I have to go and do homework, which I'm not happy about._

Chapter Twenty Eight: Leaving Forsaken Fortress

Mikau woke up from being unconscious three hours later. Sheik woke up after two days.

During that time, the group of friends had been making themselves comfortable in the Forsaken Fortress, one of the only islands in the Great Sea that hadn't joined into one major continent.

When Sheik awoke, she was on the third bunk up in one of the beds in the Fortress. Although she was awake, she was still weak, and couldn't move.

Looking through a window opposite her, she saw that it was night.

Unable to speak, she was still too exhausted, she moaned softly.

She heard speaking, but her head was still aching too much for her to comprehend what was going on, and then she heard someone coming up the ladder.

She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, HoW was leaning over her, with a wet towel in his hands. He put it on her forehead, and suddenly her head felt much clearer.

"Don't think you should have tried to heal Shadow," HoW said,

"That wound… it looked serious… he'd have died…" Sheik said,

"Well, probably not, but you've been sleeping for two days, a lot of Life Force was drained while you were healing her,"

"Her?" Sheik asked,

"Yeah, it seems that enough Life Force was drained, that a lot of the information that comes from people of the female persuasion, that if it drains into somebody who is male, while they are being healed, they themselves become female," HoW explained,

Sheik, having regained some of her strength, sat up, "Is she angry with me?"

"No, I think she's alright with it, to be honest, it seems that she wants to be as different from me as possible, and being female covers that. Also, she's not called Shadow anymore, she's called herself Lynn,"

Nodding, Sheik was suddenly overcome with a wave of sleep, and she closed her eyes again.

* * *

In the morning, work began on the building of the raft. As they had no way of escape from the island, they were building a way out. There was little chance of a storm, so all they had to do was sail the strait between the Forsaken Fortress and the new continent.

The raft was finished in a week, and the group was running low on food. They would have to leave now, or starve.

They arrived on the continent, three hours after leaving the Forsaken Fortress.

Having recovered sufficiently, Sheik used her magic to teleport to a location described to her by HoW, his cabana.

She couldn't use her magic at the Forsaken Fortress as there was a magical block surrounding the Fortress.

* * *

When they arrived at the cabana, which was one of the few islands that hadn't joined the main continent, as it was artificial. They were safe here.

"So, what do we do? Linebeck is probably still looking for a way to Hyrule, or he's gone somewhere else, but it doesn't matter, we have to get down there, Sheik can you put a castle over the tip of Hyrule castle?" Tetra asked her,

"It'll take a while, it'll have to be built gradually," Sheik replied,

"What if you used the Chronostar, you could speed up the process from however long it would take to a few seconds," HoT said,

"That could work," HoW mused,

"No!" Sheik said vehemently, "He's not strong enough!"

"He?" Lynn asked,

"How can you tell?" Tetra asked,

"I don't know, I just know," Sheik replied,

"Well, we have the instruments, we can give him more power," HoT said,

"But what about the container?" Sheik asked,

"Simple, I go back in time, to my timeline, and go to Termina, I'll get some supplies and other things, like time mechanisms, and I'll meet you back here,"

HoT picked himself up from the floor, dusted himself off, and got a safe distance away, and blew the Song of Time.

The walls of time had broken down a bit due to the new land formation, so it was easy to break through them. HoT was gone in seconds.

_Sounds like time machine building time!_


	34. Chapter 29

_Two chapters today, hope you like it._

Chapter Twenty Nine: Time Machine, the Chronostar

With HoT gone, the kids decided to get to work. As they didn't know what kind of technology they would be using, they decided to just do the basic outside framework of the machine, so it would look inconspicuous, and they decided that they would use magic to make it bigger on the inside. This was to save on space when the time machine landed, as it could also travel from A to B.

Link had designed a main console in the centre of the machine, which would house the Chronostar.

* * *

When HoT returned, he was carrying several scrolls of paper, and some small, wooden cogs. The scrolls were filled with diagrams and mechanisms, which could easily be constructed out of rocks and wood. HoT pulled some strange devices out of Hammerspace, which he said were from other different worlds. He had found these worlds through the help of one being: Navi.

"You found her then?" HoW asked,

"Yes, and with her help, we came across several other worlds, each with more advanced technology than the last, now we can build this time machine. Navi is resting in my hat, she's not a fan of time travel." HoT replied,

"Didn't any of these worlds have time machines?" Sheik asked, holding a mechanism we would recognise as a screen,

"No, we're the first to build one, however, apart from Termina, these worlds have begun to seal themselves off, according to them, an evil is coming across the stars, originating from this universe and spreading everywhere, which means, whatever happens to us next will affect my timeline as well," and with that, they got back to work.

* * *

The construction took very little time, as Sheik was using magic to construct the machine in quick time. In the end, it was a box, a bit higher than the average adult Goron, and a bit wider than said Goron. It was made of varnished wood. Inside, it was basically a whole other world. While not active, the place was still lit dimly, and it was obvious that there was a kitchen, a bedroom (filled with beds magicked up by Sheik), and other rooms, but the door opened up to the room with the main console, which now housed the inch long Chronostar.

Gathered around the console, the nine of them pulled out their instruments (two Ocarinas of Time, one Wind Waker, a harp, some drums, a guitar, a violin, one Ocarina of the Ocean King, and Sheik's pure voice). At first it seemed that Lynn didn't have an instrument, but then Sheik used magic to create a flute similar to one belonging to a Skull Kid in an alternate timeline.

With all of them playing (or singing) the Song of Time, the Chronostar began to grow. It grew and grew, and it's glow became brighter and brighter, until it filled the inner console.

Suddenly, the machine activated, as the power of the time vortex within the Chronostar increased, and became usable for the machine.

With the screen in front of him, HoW saw the readings (in Hylian) and because he didn't really know how the machine worked, no one did, he assumed they were good. Suddenly, the readings on the screen disappeared, and an image of the Chronostar, and it's smiling face, appeared.

Everyone gathered around the screen to see the image of the Chronostar. Sheik smiled, happy that the Chronostar had found its place.

"Let's get this thing moving shall we?" HoT said, moving over to a pump, and pumping, then leaping over to the main console and flipping a few switches and pulling a few levers, a childish grin on his face.

"Do you know how to work this thing?" Lynn asked,

"Nope," HoT said, and then the time machine lurched to the left, then to the right, all the while spinning through the tunnel of space and time.


	35. Chapter 30

_The time machine is not blue, it's just wood, slightly dark wood, as it's varnished, but still wood._

_Slightly shorter chapter today, couldn't think of anything else._

Chapter Thirty: Problems

As the time machine, named the Chronostar, lurched left and right, a small conversation took place,

"Well, I have no idea where or when we're going, but we're gonna be alright, as long as we have the shields up," HoT said, holding onto the main console,

"Shields?" HoW asked,

"You didn't put shields on? But this machine is made of wood, it'll be ripped to shreds across time!" HoT shouted,

"Great," HoW replied,

"So, the Chronostar will die?" Sheik asked, a worried expression on her face,

"Pretty much," was the reply,

Sheik wasn't having that, and created shields around the Chronostar.

The magic, however, needed a lot of energy, and Sheik ran out quickly, leaving the Chronostar unprotected.

* * *

The doors ripped open, and Lynn, Sheik, Zelda and HoW were the only ones who were holding on to the console tight enough not to be pulled into the time vortex and disappear.

* * *

As they watched, Aveil, Dangoro, Mikau, HoT and Tetra had their grips wrenched from the console and pulled through the door.

HoT held onto the open door and watched the others disappear. He shouted something to those left in the Chronostar, but his words were blown backwards and broadcast to a small place in time.

With a great effort, he closed the doors, and just as they closed, he nodded at Sheik, who lifted her hand and used the vestiges of her magic to lock the door.

Suddenly, the Chronostar shuddered to a halt. Opening the doors, the remainder of the group found themselves facing something they had never expected, a floating city.

End of Third Act

_What could happen next? Honestly?_


	36. Bonus Chapter: Third Act

_OK, with the third act over, I guess I better get this bonus chapter out of the way. Prologue for fourth act coming soon._

Bonus Chapter: Third Act

_So, our group of heroes has either been launched into time and space, or they're still in the time machine looking at a floating city. Well, we'll find out what'll happen to those guys later, but for now, some cheap, poor quality entertainment._

The History of Bread

Yes, that's right, Bread. Couldn't think of a name because I wasn't expecting to end the act this soon, but I have so I will.

Well, has bread appeared in the Legend of Zelda? Yeah, check Minish Cap. But how did the pointy-eared folk of Hyrule discover how to make bread? Some would say it was the same way we did, mashing up some kind of crop and making stuff (dough) and cooking it into bread. However, I say "No!" because that is dull and boring. It has to be much more exciting, I mean, this is HYRULE! **Kicks person into a random pit of doom**

Well, here we go:

I have no idea!

Yep. Not a clue, let's get on to the real bonus chapter now shall we?

Actual Bonus Chapter: The Afterlife

_Owww. I hurt my head. Wait, where am I? Everything's white, and warm; it's a bit weird. It's like that time when I had those two Gerudo twins in the… no, no; it's nothing like that._

Ganondorf was dead, well, yeah, I mean, those kids killed him, so I suppose he'd have to be dead.

Well, this is awkward, how the heck am I supposed to write a story about a dead guy? Exactly, I'm not, so, we'll leave Ganondorf to lie here and stay, well, dead. That and, if I stay long then Ganondorf might start talking about his past, among other things… **Shudders**

_This is what you get when I run out of ideas._


	37. Prologue: Fourth Act

_It's the fourth act, but we have loads more to go!_

Fourth Act

Prologue

_So, our heroes have defeated Ganon…_

_The King of Evil…_

_Resurrected the lost land of Hyrule…_

_And built a time machine…_

_Go figure…_

_Well, basically, a few of the kids got lost in time…_

_So, the remaining heroes have to find them…_

_Ouch…_

_The challenges ahead will be long and difficult…_

_Yeah, on with the show…_


	38. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31. Man, we've come a long way. This one has made my brain hurt, because time travel is confusing. Seriously._

Chapter Thirty-One: Gah! My brain is starting to hurt!

"That city, right there, is floating," Link said, then, looking down, he added, "On water,"

"How is that possible?" Sheik asked,

"Well, building something out of light materials, probably hollow, and probably something buoy-like, to keep it floating just in case," Zelda said,

Everyone stared at her. That had been too intelligent for their feeble minds.

"Triforce of Wisdom, gives you a good knowledge of things, good for telling people off for thinking bad things as well," Zelda added,

After that, Link ran over to the main console, and started pulling levers, pushing buttons, and pumping pumps.

The Chronostar shuddered, but didn't move.

"Damn!" Link said through gritted teeth,

"Link?" Sheik asked,

"Yes?" he said, turning his head towards her,

"There are two glowing triangles on your hand," Sheik said,

Looking down at his left hand, Link saw that the Triforce symbol on his hand, which now had two standing out more than the rest, the Triforce of Courage, and the Triforce of Power.

"No way," Link said, gaping at his hand.

* * *

"How did I get the Triforce of Power?" Link asked,

"I think it's because you were powerful enough to destroy Ganon, his destruction caused the Triforce to transfer to the person who defeated its' previous bearer," Lynn said, sitting next to Link,

"OK, well, it still isn't helping us find the others," Link said gloomily,

"Well, apparently, the Triforce works better when the three pieces are one," Zelda said, sitting herself down in front of Link,

Looking up, Link saw Zelda put her left hand over his, and he saw the symbol of the Triforce disappear from her hand.

Removing her hand, everybody leaned over to look at Link's hand. Three glowing triangles were now on the back of his hand.

* * *

"Right then, we need to make some shields around this ship, it can't travel in time and space, but it can fly," Link said, jumping to his feet, and moving around the console.

"I hope the Triforce hasn't given his brain a battering," Sheik said to Zelda, causing her to giggle.

"Sheik, come and put your hand on the console here," Link motioned for her to come,

When Sheik put her hand on the console, Link told her to imagine some energy shields around the Chronostar, but invisible.

Having done so, Link told her to pour a little of her energy into the shields, and then he pushed a button.

There was a whirring noise, and suddenly the water that had been attempting to get in to the Chronostar was pushed back.

"Now, close the doors, and I'll try to get this thing flying," Link said,

As Zelda and Lynn closed the doors, Link moved over to the other side of the console. Then he collapsed.

Sheik moved over, helping him stand, "What's the matter?" she asked,

"Having the complete Triforce within me…" he paused to gather breath, "Not having a good effect…" he turned to Sheik, eyes wide, "I'm dying,"

Then he leapt out of Sheik's grip, and exploded.

_Boom._


	39. Chapter 32

_And now for the new chapter:_

Chapter Thirty-Two: Search for those lost

Link reached behind him, and grabbed the console, the energy building around him. The console opened up, and the Chronostar could be seen.

He fell backwards into the open console, and as his feet disappeared, the console closed.

Lynn, Sheik and Zelda ran over to the console and tried to wrench it open.

There was a flash of silver light, and the console opened. Looking in, only the Chronostar could be seen.

Link was gone.

* * *

Sheik was in the corner, crying silently. She had not lost one, but six friends today.

Lynn was at the console, trying to find out where Link had disappeared, without success.

Zelda was using the after effects of the Triforce of Wisdom to try and figure out how to work the console and where the others were.

* * *

It was dark. Infinitely dark.

Link was lying there. The last thing he remembered was leaping out of Sheik's ninja grip. Everything that had happened next was a blur.

Opening his eyes, he saw the dark abyss above him.

Putting himself in a sitting position, Link realised that he must not be in his own time and space.

Standing up, Link tried to run. He didn't know how far he had run, but he didn't know where he was anyway.

Suddenly, he felt a presence.

It was unlike anything he had ever been confronted with before.

He sensed it was behind him, and whizzing around, he was blinded by a golden light.

* * *

"Look at this," Lynn said, tilting the screen, "There are instructions on how to work the Chronostar,"

Sheik and Zelda moved over to look,

"Where did they come from?" Sheik asked, her red eyes made even redder by the tears,

"Link didn't know how to work this thing, and then when Zelda gave him the Triforce, he did, so I think the Triforce of Wisdom tapped into the Chronostar, and gave him the information on how to use it," Lynn replied,

"So how come I couldn't work it?" Zelda asked,

"Do you block the information coming into your head?" Lynn asked,

Zelda nodded,

"Then that's your answer,"

"So," Sheik sniffed, "let's fly this thing, and find the others."

* * *

When the light had cleared, Link saw three figures. They were quite obviously female, but apparently made of gold.

Suddenly, they made towards him, quite quickly. Link covered his face to prevent him seeing the impact.

He felt something pass through him, but nothing hurt him. Turning, he saw the first golden female, who had a red energy trail, raise her arms, and land flew out from beneath her arms. The next female, who had a blue energy trail, raise her arms, and suddenly Link felt the wind on his face, and he felt anchored to the ground. Lastly, the third golden female, with a green energy trail, flew out and lifted her arms. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then the breeze that had been playing on Link's face sped up to the force of a gale.

The Triforce on Link's hand pulsated gently, and his hand moved to his pocket, but Link wasn't in control. He pulled out a clock, a miniature of a clock in a once doomed world.

The hands on the clock were moving faster than Link could see. Looking back to the beings, he saw they were gone, but he could see grass growing on the land. Seconds later, he saw small animals. Seconds after that, ape-like creatures had replaced the small animals, looking in a newly formed river, Link could see that small fish-like beings had formed, and up a hill he saw small rock-like beings. Seconds after, they had been replaced by Gorons, Zora, and Hylians, Sheikah and Gerudo.

"I'm at the dawn of time," Link stated incredulously.

_Really?_


	40. Chapter 33

_Well, hope you like this chapter._

Chapter Thirty-Three: Glimpse

The three golden beings were now in front of him.

Link stepped back, and then shifted into a defensive position. His sword had disappeared, so he raised his fists.

They lifted their left hands in unison and suddenly Link felt as if his mind was being opened using a brick.

Blinded by the pain, Link closed his eyes, and in his minds' eye he saw images of things he had seen, and things he hadn't.

A man shifting into the form of an armed pig, a kingdom flooding, a boy dressed in the green of fields sailing the seas on an enchanted boat to save his sister, that same boy saving another ocean from an evil force, a mask attempting to destroy a world with its own moon, an Imp and a Wolf fighting to save two worlds, a dark Princess disappearing to another world. Then everything became too much and Link lost consciousness.

* * *

"Hang on, Lynn, if Link got the whole Triforce, wouldn't you have got the three Dark Flames?" Sheik asked,

Looking at her hand, the symbol of three illuminated flames was glowing.

"Yes," Lynn replied quietly, and then she looked up, grimfaced, "I'm going to have to follow Link,"

"What?" Sheik gasped,

"Don't tell Zelda," Lynn said, signalling the sleeping Princess, "But because I have the dark equivalent of the Triforce, if I go after Link, I should be able to bring him back,"

"But, how come you haven't exploded like Link did?" Sheik asked,

Lynn looked at Sheik, until she was sure Sheik got the message,

"Oh Nayru, you're exploding?" Sheik gasped, her eyes wide,

Lynn nodded, then moved over to the console, where Link had grabbed it and opened it to look into the console.

"So, you can control the explosion?" Sheik asked, kneeling beside her,

Lynn shook her head, "Not for very long,"

"How are we supposed to fly this thing? You're the only one who has managed to control it so far,"

"I left some instructions, check the screen," Lynn then proceeded to jump into the Chronostar.

* * *

Link was once again on the floor, except this time, it was on hard ground than nothingness.

She moved towards him, and then saw three golden beings fly into the air, over the land, and smash into each other.

Three golden triangles were in their place.

Running over to Link, Lynn shook him gently. She then leaned in close. He was breathing, that was the main thing.

She knew the exact procedure on how to wake somebody, and it wasn't all that gentle. Rolling up her sleeves, she raised her arm, and smacked Link on the face. The pain was enough to wake him up.

"Ow, did you have to hit me that hard?" Link asked her,

"You knew I was here?" Lynn asked,

"Triforce of Wisdom, I picked up your thought waves," Link replied, sitting up.

"Where are we?" Lynn asked, looking around,

"Approximately at the dawn of time, but time was sped up a bit, or I'd be dead,"

The three golden beings had returned, but they looked to be a bit damaged from the collision. The golden sheen had faded, and the looked more Hylian somehow.

Link stood up, and he and Lynn made their way towards them. Link was using the Triforce of Wisdom to inform Lynn of everything that had happened.

The three beings began to change. The one with the red energy trail changed first. The gold just vanished, and in its place was a girl, apparently around Link and Lynn's age (12 or 13), with waist length, dark red hair. Her skin tone was of a light tan. Clothes appeared soon after, a simple red dress with intricate patterns.

The one with the blue energy trail changed next, with medium length, blue hair. Her skin was pale. A blue skirt and sky blue tunic appeared.

Lastly, the being with the green energy trail changed. She had shoulder length, green hair. She was tanned. Unlike the others, she was wearing a shirt and shorts, but it was still obvious she was female.

"Who are they?" Lynn asked Link,

"We are the three Goddesses," the girls said in unison.

_OK..._


	41. Chapter 34

_Kinda short chapter, but nonetheless, kind of interesting, I hope._

Chapter Thirty-Four: Back to whenever

"The Goddesses?" Link asked,

"Yes, I am Din," the red haired girl said, "and these are my sisters, Nayru," she signalled towards the blue haired girl, "And Farore," she said, signalling the third, green haired girl.

"Well, that's interesting, so, why do you look about our age?" Lynn asked,

"The contact, which created the Triforce, damaged our immortality, and because we had taken information from Link's mind, we took the forms of twelve year old girls, so we would live for a long time, even without our immortality," Nayru said,

"Well, can we go back to the Chronostar now?" Link asked,

The three goddesses nodded, and raised their arms. Even if they had lost their immortality, they still had their powers to manipulate time and space.

* * *

Zelda was pacing around, angry. She couldn't believe Lynn's foolishness. There had been every chance that Lynn had been obliterated by the raw power of getting too close to the Chronostar. She blamed the fact that Lynn had too much of Link's rush in and not think about the consequences afterwards.

Sheik was at the console, keeping out of Zelda's way. Looking at the screen, she saw that five beings were converging on the ship. And two of them had been on the ship before.

There was a bright flash, and the five beings appeared on the Chronostar.

One of them, of course, was Link, and another was Lynn. The other three beings were female.

However, there was something different about Link and Lynn. The sleeves of their tunics were shorter. Their tunics now resembled that of HoT's. Oh, and Lynn's was now green.

"Well, that was unexpected," Link said, smiling.

_Like I said, short._


	42. Chapter 35

_OK, new chapter, and I've got work experience this week, so the most excitement I've had all day is photocopying things._

Chapter Thirty-Five: Landing

Link noticed something else. He had two heartbeats.

"What the heck? I have two hearts? Why?" Link said, panicking,

"Don't flatter yourself, so do I," Lynn said coolly,

The three Goddesses stood in front of them,

"Do you know anything about this?" Link asked them,

"When the Triforce, or Dark Flames, whichever, was too much for your bodies, you went to the beginning of time. Your bodies had to readjust themselves, and the Triforce, or Dark Flames, sped up the process. You now have heightened senses, and obviously, two hearts, because your old bodies can't handle it," Farore said,

The Chronostar shuddered to a halt. Rushing over to the door, the six kids looked out on the Floating City.

* * *

First of all, they noticed it was white, there was some greenery, and there were houses under the trees. There was a large fountain in the centre.

The place was clean, and extremely quiet. It appeared to be deserted.

"Well, this isn't what I expected," Link said, and his voice echoed across the whole city,

Suddenly, the sound of people running could be heard. A door burst open and five people burst into view.

The first was a Gerudo, about 30 years old. The second was a young, tanned woman in her early twenties. The third and fourth were about twenty, a Goron and a Zora. All of them seemed somehow familiar, and standing in front of the four of them was the Hero of Time.

"Hey guys," said he.

* * *

Walking over, HoW greeted HoT, and then looked questioningly at the others around him.

"Don't you recognise them?"

HoW looked up, then he cracked the biggest grin you've ever seen.

* * *

Later, when everyone had reintroduced themselves, and introduced themselves to the Goddesses, HoT told the group who had been in the Chronostar when the others fell out, exactly what the heck was going on.

"Well, Aveil landed here twenty years ago, and this place was completely deserted, never been used, and apparently this place used to get a newsletter, so people would know what's going on in the outside world, here's the most recent one, if you'd call it recent, we figure it's dated about a hundred years ago," HoT said, handing HoW a frayed piece of card with some text on it.

After reading it, HoW looked up with a frown on his face, "Mystery disease?"

"Yup, this place was launched not soon before that article, but no one boarded it, not until it was too late. Then, for some reason, a large body of water covered the place," HoT added,

"A flood?" Sheik said,

"Yeah, which means you have to go back, and rescue us as soon as we land, and then the lot of us will travel to the time when this whole flood, mystery disease thing, actually happened," HoT said,

"Even you?" Zelda asked,

"Yes, even me."

_Oooh, I sense a paradox._


	43. Chapter 36

_Time to explore the paradox. Or lack of it. Muahahaha!_

Chapter Thirty-Six: Paradox

"Hang on a second, wouldn't that create a paradox?" HoW said, looking shrewdly at HoT,

"Yeah, but the Universe will compensate, and we will disappear with no recollection of what will happen when you pick us up," HoT said, "Also, when you pick me up, put this entire city in one of the storage capacitors on the Chronostar, and I know you have them, because I put them in there,"

"OK, well, be seeing you, but when do we go?" HoW asked,

"Twenty years ago exactly for Aveil, fifteen for Tetra, ten for Dangoro and Mikau, and one for me,"

"OK, well, see you," HoW said, and the six of them ran into the Chronostar.

As the Chronostar bumped and rumbled in the tunnels of time, heading towards Aveil, a little discussion was taking place,

"If the Triforce and Dark Flames had to recreate our bodies, what about the aging? Will we die, or age?" Lynn asked,

"Until what is needed to be done is done, no, you cannot die, or age," Din said,

"Well, isn't that _wizard_?" Link said sarcastically, "Never being able to die, never aging, watching all of our friends, just, crumble to dust,"

"With the gift of time travel, that may never happen," Nayru said,

"Oh, that reminds me," Link said, perking up a bit, "Who exactly is the Goddess of Time, I mean Nayru is the most logical, you made the laws, but, Ciela is the Spirit of Time, but she is also the Spirit of Courage, so that means Farore, but I checked these records before I exploded, and it seems that there was another group of fairies, one who looked somewhat like you Farore, and green, one that looked like Nayru, and blue, and one that resembled Din, but was yellow. So, which is it? Are you all the Goddess of Time, or is it someone else?"

Din looked at her sisters, then turned back to Link, "When we looked inside your mind, you had the entire history of time in it, which must have happened when you tapped into the Chronostar using my sister Nayru's essence, we knew we must create and cause things to occur, to lead you to where you are now, and you are right, all three of us are the Goddess of Time, but, there is also one other, a fourth Goddess, a fourth sister, but who it is, we cannot determine,"

"New mystery, well, good thing we don't know everything, but if you've seen the whole of time and space through me, then how come you didn't see who this Goddess is?" Lynn asked, leaning forward, adopting Link's happy-go-lucky attitude without realising it,

"Either she is hiding herself, or that is an event that is yet to be determined, or is unaware that she is a Goddess, and is hiding herself without realising it," Farore said, who wasn't as serious as her sisters,

"OK, well, we're almost at Aveil, so, let's go get her," Link said, just as the Chronostar stopped moving,

Rushing over to the door, Link was just in time to see the floating city, before his vision was impaired by the form of a Gerudo, smacking into him after falling through a rent in time and space,

"Hello," said Link, to Aveil, who was on top of him.


	44. Chapter 37

_Kinda short today, this explains why Sheik wasn't in the last few chapter_

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Disappearance

Having rescued the others, everyone gathered around the console, to discuss the plan of action, and then Aveil noticed something was wrong,

"Where's Sheik?" asked she,

"Good point, haven't seen her since me and Lynn got back here after going to the dawn of history," HoW said,

"Well, looking at this, she was on the ship until we landed and met the others, so she's been gone a while," Lynn said, checking the screen,

"Well, then, we better find her," HoT said, seriously,

* * *

The Chronostar was tumbling through time, homing in on Sheik's signal, both through her fairy magic and the trackers that appeared on everybody when they first entered the Chronostar. These tracking devices were clever; because each was different to the person it is on. Also, the Chronostar wouldn't pick up future trackers either, so it wouldn't home in on people you had yet to meet, or versions of people you knew, but they hadn't seen you for years and the trackers had begun to fade out.

Well, anyway, they were heading towards Sheik. She was where they had first left, HoW's cabana.

_Clever little time machine, ain't it?_


	45. Chapter 38

_Two chapters today, so enjoy your special treat._

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Back to the Present…Again

As the Chronostar ground to a halt, HoW and the others rushed out of the doors and looked around. Somehow, they thought something would be different. They had concluded that Sheik couldn't have disappeared on her own and must have been kidnapped.

"It's still the same," HoW said, looking at the land in front of him,

"Come on, let's get in the cabana, see if Sheik's there," Lynn said, grabbing HoW's arm and literally dragging him,

When they got in there, the first thing they noticed was that nobody was there, the second thing they noticed was that the place had been ransacked, as if someone had broken and not found what they were looking for.

After checking the secret passage way underneath the fire place, HoW returned to the others, a gloomy expression on his face, "She's not here,"

And then, the earth started shaking.

* * *

It lasted for about five seconds, but the effect was enough to scare the life out of the lot of them.

"What the heck caused that?" HoT said,

"I think I know, I don't know how, but I think I have the answer," turning to Aveil, he asked her, "When Sheik ran away from home, who was she running away from, I know it was a guy she was being forced to marry, but did she tell you his name?"

"Yes, I think it was Myrgrom, that's what she said, Myrgrom," Aveil said,

HoW wrote it down, and then wrote something else, lifting it up, he showed it to them, "Morgrym," he said,

"You mean that wacko? The one who worked for Ganondorf?" Mikau asked,

"Yup, I assume he wouldn't be pleased that his future wife had run away and would be out for revenge, what better than killing off two sages, removing the powerless Master Sword and freeing the King of Evil, and asking him to destroy the island," HoW told them, "But I sense he may himself have been tricked, manipulated or brainwashed, or whatever, to ask to marry Sheik, by a force even greater than Ganondorf,"

"But why Sheik? What did she do?" Aveil asked, worrying for her friend,

"I think, Sheik might be the Goddess of Time," HoW replied,

Everybody looked at him, and then HoW elaborated, "Think about it, she created the Chronostar, with the use of a lot of time energy, and we end up here, moments after we left, she was here, before we left,"

"So what do we do, she's not here, and we can't find her," HoT said, stating the obvious,

"We ask the Chronostar to take us to mother," HoW said flatly.

* * *

Sheik was dazed. The last thing she remembered was standing at the console, when Link and Lynn had reappeared after being gone for a while. And now she was here. But where was here?

It was dark, that was certain, but not lifeless, and there were some things. Dark bubbles moved from deep below, and rose to the surface of the strange liquid that she was _sitting_ on, as it hit the surface, it rose above the water, and went high into the air, and then disappeared.

"Imagine… you, you have grown much, child…" a voice, little more than a whisper, said from nowhere,

"Who are you? What is this place? I- I'm not scared!" Sheik shouted the last part, more to reassure herself than ward off any enemies,

"Oh… but you are… you have been scared of much… of people laughing at you… of people ridiculing you… of being revealed as a scared little girl…" the voice said, its' words opening wounds that were still not fully closed,

"Be quiet! I'm not scared anymore, I don't care about that stuff, all I care about is my friends, what we've done, what we can do," Sheik trailed off, "But, I don't know, what if I really am useless…"

"You are, you are not worthy… not worthy of the gift that is your birthright… you do not deserve to be the Goddess of Time…" the voice crooned,

Tears of hurt made their silent way down Sheik's cheeks,

"You, you should have stayed in that Sheikah village, and married the suitor… my servant… if you had stayed… you wouldn't have had to deal with the pressure of time… and time itself, would have been mine to control…"

Sheik's eyes widened, as she realised who she was. Getting to her feet, she yelled at the darkness itself, "Who are you?"

"I am the darkness that exists in all hearts…"

"I am the fear that was your only companion…"

Sheik raised her fists, preparing for the worst,

"I…"

Sheik tensed herself,

"Am…"

The very darkness seemed to be pressing itself around her,

"Ragnarok."

End of Fourth Act

_Getting exciting, huh?_


	46. Bonus Chapter: Fourth Act

_It's bonus chapter time! And this one is actually essential to the story! And Rampaging Poet is right, the main bad guy is named after the end of the world, well, its better than in Final Fantasy where there is a sword called Ragnarok, which doesn't make sense._

Bonus Chapter: Fourth Act

_OK, well, this is another bonus chapter, but this one actually both makes sense, and has something to do with the story, which is new for me._

What you learn from the past…

Link (HoW) was standing at the console. They had just left the cabana to find Sheik. The Chronostar had already left the boundaries of time and space, and was plummeting through a void.

Link was holding on to the console, one foot off the ground, when he noticed something on it.

It appeared to be a piece of cloth, but examining it closer, he saw it was more of a neck scarf. It had 'Sheik' written on it.

This shocked Link so much he let go of the console, and the whole ship began throwing itself in every direction. Grabbing the console, and telling the ship to control itself with the power of the Triforce, Link grabbed the scarf with his left hand, and suddenly, he saw an image of a young girl lying in front of a Gerudo settlement.

Dropping the scarf down, Link rubbed his head. They'd been travelling for a number of days, and Link had dreamed about the whole history of time and space. Then he realised he hadn't seen Sheik once in any of those dreams, even the ones where Sheik had been an important part. Then he realised that he must have seen in through Sheik's point of view, which really strengthened his theory that she was the Goddess of Time.

Cautiously, he moved his hand towards the scarf, and then he gripped it tightly. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he passed out.

* * *

When Link awoke, he found himself, face down, in the grass. Lifting himself up, he looked up, and found he was in a forest. It was night.

Picking himself up, he saw he was near the edge of the forest, and there was a village right next to it. Wandering towards one of the houses, he was just in time to see a girl step out of it, close the door quietly, and run into the forest.

Link didn't understand why, but he felt like he knew the girl somehow, and his irrepressible sense of justice kicked in and he ran after her.

For some reason, he didn't seem to need to move anything out of the way, although the girl was struggling.

Once, the girl stumbled and fell. Link ran over to her, and tried to help her, but his hands passed right through her.

Then he realised that this was a memory, so he couldn't change things, but watch as they unfold. But that meant…

The girl had picked herself up, but it had taken some time. Link watched as Sheik ran away again. Then he felt himself being dragged after her, but it was more of a tingling sensation, than an actual grab and drag sensation. Link ran after her.

They ran for hours, and once Sheik looked back, straight at Link. This threw him off for a second, but then he realised she must be looking straight through him.

Her face was streaked with tears, and she had several cuts on it.

Finally, they broke through the cover of the forest, and the sun was rising.

Sheik ran towards the Gerudo settlement at the top of the hill, overlooking the sea. Link followed. Once she reached the entrance, she collapsed.

Link knew what would happen next, the Gerudo would find her, so he sat down to wait.

* * *

After several hours waiting, no one had come out, and Link was starting to worry. Sheik was still unconscious, and breathing was getting worse. Link just wanted to hammer at the door, but he knew it wouldn't work; he was just viewing a memory, one that was fast fading. Suddenly, the Triforce mark on his left hand burned in white fury, and suddenly, he felt solid. Running over to Sheik, he shook her, and the sleeve of her tunic, already ripped, came off completely. What Link saw made him stop trying to pick Sheik up.

He had never seen Sheik's arm before; she usually had a long sleeved tunic on at all times, and now he knew why. On her arm was a strange looking birthmark, like the Triforce, except it ran halfway up her arm.

It looked like a clock had been pulled apart and the person who had done so had neglected to put it back together again, leaving a jumbled mess of wheels and cogs.

Shaking his head, Link picked the eight-year-old Sheik up and moved over to the door of the entrance to the Gerudo settlement. Setting Sheik down for the moment, Link hammered at the door, before bending down to pick Sheik up again. She mumbled something incoherent, but didn't wake.

The doors opened and two adult Gerudo with spears stood there. Behind them was a young Gerudo girl, with bright red hair.

Looking down, they saw a small, eight-year-old blond haired girl, her long blond hair fluttering as she breathed. Sensing that Sheik was probably in danger, they took her to the Infirmary. Link was gone.

* * *

Link awoke on the floor of the console, with Nayru looking at him with a worried expression. The neck scarf was lying uselessly in his hand. The connection was broken.

_Break from tradition eh?_


	47. Prologue: Fifth and Final Act

_Yes, this is the last act of the story, but don't worry! There is going to be a sequel, and the title will be revealed to you now so you have something to look forward to:_ The Legend of Zelda: Blade of Ragnarok. _Got your attention? Hope so._

Fifth and Final Act

Prologue

_In this final act…_

_Our heroes are drawing together…_

_And the story is tying to a close…_

_But fret not…_

_You can be assured that there will be more adventures…_

_In this act…_

_The Dark Force, known as Ragnarok…_

_The End of Days…_

_Will attempt to destroy all of creation…_

_And Sheik…_

_Now recognised as the Goddess of Time…_

_Will be a key part in his plan…_


	48. Chapter 39

_New chapter, hope you like it, my neck hurts._

Chapter Thirty-Nine: And it begins…

Sheik stood her ground against the onslaught of nightmares that Ragnarok was firing at her.

At first, she had cowered in fear as the nightmares, now reality, attacked her, tore at her, injured her. Now, an entire week later, she had overcome that fear. Every time they had bitten her, she had bitten back. Every time they had scratched at her, she had scratched back.

Once, exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep, a dagger in each hand. When she had awoken, every weapon she had but the daggers had been stolen. Since then, she had resolved not to fall asleep until she was sure she was safe, and not let a single enemy attack her.

Too bad most of her clothes had been torn off, and all that were covered were the (ahem) bare essentials.

* * *

The Chronostar was flying through the void. The entire crew, as they had decided they would stick together to the end, were preparing for battle.

They knew that it was likely that some of them would not survive, but they also knew that whatever they were up against had to be stopped.

HoT was at the console, checking the monitors, checking for signs of life, or rather, signs of Sheik.

At first, all he could see was darkness. And then a small figure could be seen on screen. Using the zooming control, HoT tried to see if it was Sheik.

At first, all he saw was a small, humanoid being, almost naked, with large cuts on her legs and arms, then he saw the face, which, although covered in small cuts, was easily recognisable as Sheik.

"We've found her," HoT said, not turning away from the console, and checking the screen for the coordinates shown on the screen, before scrawling them down on a piece of scroll.

HoW was the first to the screen, and when he saw Sheik's mutilated body, he filled up with rage. Whatever this thing was, it was going to pay, dearly.

* * *

It came towards her from above. It looked like a Keese, but much larger, and a lot more humanoid.

As she jumped back, she realised it was the person she had run away from when she was just eight years old, the person who had a dagger put through his leg when she had last seen him. Morgrym.

* * *

HoW was now at the console, and he saw the dark figure descend upon Sheik before the image disappeared. HoW hit the screen, trying to bring the image back, and then he looked down at the piece of scroll HoT had written on.

Keying the coordinates that had been written down into the Chronostar, HoW pulled a lever, and the Chronostar started hurtling towards its mother.


	49. Chapter 40

_This is a short one, I might write a couple more, as I have nothing else to do all day._

Chapter Forty: Learn from the past, it could come back to haunt you…

Sheik recoiled at the sight of Morgrym. His face was gaunter than ever, and he looked like he hadn't slept in years. However, his eyes held the fiery glint of one who has been driven mad, and he had one long scar down the side of his face.

Sheik, jumped up into the air, and kicked Morgrym in the face. The effect was spoilt by the fact that she had no boots on, and it was just her soft flesh that made contact with Morgrym's face.

The sensation was unpleasant. Morgrym's skin was an ugly shade of grey, and the contact with her foot was cold and slimy.

Morgrym's head was pushed back as Sheik kicked off from his face and back flipped back to the invisible ground.

His head didn't move for several moments. His neck was at a position that could only be described as 'broken'. And then, with a sickening crack, Morgrym's head moved back to its regular position, as if nothing had happened.

Morgrym's face was expressionless. This scared Sheik more than anything else. He was nothing like when she had first met him. Was he an illusion, or…

* * *

HoT said, "We're closing in, we're almost there, and we're ready. We can take down this villain, and whatever dark being he is working for. Remember, this is the night you die!"

There was a rush of confused muttering, and then HoT corrected himself,

"No, I meant 'they', this is the night _they_ die,"

There was now a rush of muttering of agreement, but there were still a few worried faces, one of them being Lynn.

HoW moved over to her, and squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

Her eyes were downcast, and HoW knew that whatever this evil force was, it was affecting her more than most. This was the place where the dark energy that spawned her had been formed.

Looking at her closely, HoW saw that she had changed since she had become her own person.

Her eyes were blue.

_Weird that._


	50. Chapter 41

_A big chapter to compensate a little one? yeah, I guess that works, this is a big one. Hey, it's the fiftieth chapter, so lets have a party! Or, failing that, everyone can have a huge mega (ten foot tall at least) cookie, chocolate chipped. Mmmm. It's tasty._

Chapter Forty-One: Finally, they arrive

Morgrym just stood there, the mad gleam in his eyes brightening and brightening. This scared Sheik more than anything. And then, Morgrym's eyes became dull and he dropped to the ground.

As much as she hated him, she had to check if he was still alive. She put a hand near his neck, searching for a pulse, and winced. His cold, clammy skin was unpleasant to the touch. There was no pulse. Sheik decided that there hadn't been a pulse. He had probably been dead for some time.

Suddenly, a shock erupted from Morgrym's body and into Sheik. She was thrown backwards ten metres, unconscious.

* * *

The Chronostar stopped, dead. They had arrived, but they didn't know where. More importantly, they didn't know when.

Cautiously, HoT, HoW and Lynn moved to the door. They were the main muscle, as they were the most skilled sword wielders.

HoW opened the door, and all that could be seen was blackness.

Stepping into the blackness, the ground felt solid, although it seems as if things were moving beneath it. Looking out at the darkness, HoW saw a small figure. Sheik.

The three of them started running.

* * *

_Sheik was standing in the village where she had grown up. It appeared as if nothing had happened, which upset Sheik. She knew she must be in a memory, as the village had been destroyed with the island._

_She saw movement on the outside of the village, and moved over._

_Bursting through the woods was a woman, holding a bundle in her arms._

_She wasn't all that tall, a little taller than Sheik. It was obvious she was a Sheikah, and a few years older than Sheik, old enough to be an adult and a mother. Well, basically, seventeen or eighteen years old._

_The woman's red eyes were wide in fear, and her long, platinum blonde hair fanned out behind her._

_She was wearing a cloak with Sheikah symbols on it, and the hood was pulled down. The cloak resembled one worn by a Princess when her Kingdom was covered in Twilight in an alternate timeline._

_Sheik shook her head, how did she know that? Putting her left hand to her forehead, Sheik noticed the birthmark on her arm. It was glowing a brilliant white, and the cogs and wheels seemed to have rearranged themselves into a working mechanism, turning one way or the other, like clockwork._

_The woman ran to a house, which Sheik recognised as the Orphan's house. It looked in better condition than when Sheik had lived there, which suggested Sheik hadn't lived there yet. Sheik had partially destroyed the left part of the building when she was five years old._

_The woman knocked on the door, and waited, dancing from one foot to the other._

_The door opened and Sheik saw the person who had made her life hell for eight years, Impaz._

_Impaz was the village's 'Orphan care giver', which was a title she made up herself. As far as Sheik was concerned, all she did was sleep and yell. And smack Sheik._

_The woman walked into the house, without even speaking to Impaz, which she wasn't pleased about, Impaz liked being the centre of attention._

_Suddenly, Sheik was in the house, standing next to the woman. Sheik decided this must be the woman's memory. Peering into the bundle, Sheik saw that it was a baby. A baby with red eyes, and platinum blonde hair, which was long enough to suggest that the baby was at least six months old. The baby pushed her left arm out of the blankets towards her mother. On her arm was a birthmark that looked like the cogs and wheels all jumbled together, like a broken clock._

_The baby was Sheik!_

* * *

HoW reached Sheik first, followed closely by the other two. She was lying on the floor, unconscious. She was breathing, and that was definitely a good sign.

Looking around, it was obvious that there were no other signs of life. Not even the dark figure that had descended upon Sheik.

With the help of HoT, HoW carried Sheik to the Chronostar.

Sheik still had not stirred.

* * *

_Sheik looked at the child in shock, if the girl was Sheik, then that meant…_

"_I am her mother," the woman said to Impaz, who was staring at the young Sheik with disgust._

"_If you are the mother, then whom is her father," Impaz asked, not taking her eyes off of Sheik,_

"_Her father is Ragnarok, the Titan Lord, and father of the three Goddesses," Sheik's Mother said,_

"_This girl, is a Goddess?" Impaz asked,_

"_I am not sure, but please do not tell her who her father is, or who her sisters are," Sheik's Mother pleaded,_

"_If this girl is your daughter and the daughter of the Titan Lord, then who is the mother of the three Goddesses?" Impaz asked, hungry for information,_

"_Each of them has an individual mother, and their mothers are of the only race that the Goddesses didn't create, humans," Sheik's Mother said,_

"_Why should I look after this child if you are still alive?"_

"_My life will soon be over, but please, care for my child, and do not tell her of her heritage, but do tell her that her ancestor was one who aided the Hero of Time," and at that, Sheik's Mother handed Sheik to Impaz, then rose stiffly and marched out of the room._

_Before she could reach the door to leave the room, it was thrown open and a blade appeared at the woman's throat._

"_Morgrym," Sheik's Mother said distastefully,_

"_Well done, Silena, you remember me, then know that you will soon die," then the blade slashed and Silena was gone. The smell of dark magic filled the room._

"_Silena…" Sheik murmured,_


	51. Chapter 42

_Regular sized chapter now, and the last one for a couple of hours, I have other things to do. Well, enjoy._

Chapter Forty-Two: The problems start

Sheik woke with a start, sat up and bashed her head on something cool and metallic. The console.

Lying down again, she lifted herself up slowly, and looked around. The doors had been sealed shut, and all the lights were off.

Sheik thought of what she had just learnt, she was the Goddess of Time, her mother was a Sheikah called Silena and her father was the evil Lord of the Titans, Ragnarok, the one who had been causing her so much pain for an entire week.

She was on her own. She noticed that the regular chugging noise the Chronostar usually made was gone.

Then she heard noises from the bedroom area, and she made her way over there.

In the room were all of her friends, HoW, HoT, Lynn, Aveil, Mikau, Dangoro, Tetra and Zelda. There were also three other girls, a red haired one, a blue haired one and a green haired one, and Sheik instantly recognised them as her sisters.

HoW saw Sheik, smiled, and then signalled that Sheik should go with him.

* * *

"You might want to put some new clothes on," HoW told her, and if Sheik hadn't known it was a joke and that he hadn't meant it, she'd have hit him.

"Have I been out long?" Sheik asked, as the last time she had slept it had been for two days,

"No, we just brought you in, and laid you down next to the console when the doors slammed shut, we couldn't open them, and when we tried to get the Chronostar working the power died. The Chronostar can't move the ship," HoW told her,

"I had a vision," Sheik said, her red eyes glistening, "It was about my mother, I visited a memory that had my mother in it, she was running from Morgrym, and she ran to the Sheikah village, and then she told the person who runs the Orphans house who I was, the Goddess of Time, and I found out that the thing that brought me here, was the Titan Lord, and father of the Goddesses, Ragnarok," Sheik finished rather quickly,

"Wait, your own father brought you here?" HoW asked her, incredulously,

"Yes, and he's evil, he threw nightmares and visions and all sorts of things at me, to see how I handled them, and he told me that after he was done having fun he would kill me, and destroy time itself," Sheik said, tears streaming down her face,

Suddenly, the doors were thrown open,

A person silhouetted against darkness stood there. He stepped in. He looked like a normal Hylian, except for one major feature, his ears were round. This being, whoever he was, was human.

* * *

Sheik gasped, "Morgrym," and, he appeared to be injured, so, against her better judgement, she ran over to help him,

"Sheik, what are you doing? This freak tried to destroy my island!" HoW said,

Morgrym looked up at him, glaring, "Well, maybe it didn't occur to you that I had to be on Ragnarok's and Ganondorf's good sides so I could help, this is the only place in the universe where I can't be detected helping you,"

"Helping us? When have you helped us?" HoW said,

"If it wasn't for me, you'd never be where you are now," Morgrym spat at him,

Sheik remembered something from her vision, and pushed Morgrym away, "You killed my mother," she said quietly,

"Sheik, you've got to believe me, I would never have killed her if I had a choice, but Ragnarok removed me from my own time and promised to kill my family if I didn't help him, what else could I have done?" Morgrym asked her, on his knees,

"You could have died a hero, instead of submitting like a coward," HoW said angrily,

"I'm sure he would have killed me anyway," Morgrym said,

"Explain to me, why didn't you talk to me once when we were outside?" Sheik asked, "And why were you all grey and clammy?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Morgrym asked, an uncharacteristically impish grin on his face, "Ragnarok possessed me, and he couldn't come in unless you let him in, and guess what? You did," Morgrym suddenly seemed a lot more powerful, his hands shimmered and suddenly he was holding an intricately carved claymore. Symbols even older than the Goddesses appeared on his face. His eyes became white spheres, expressionless,

"Oh no you don't," HoW said, drawing the Sword of Spirit, and jumping towards Ragna-grym.

It was so fast it was almost a blur, the claymore lifted into the air and slashed at HoW's face, leaving a wound from above HoW's left eye to just above his lip on the right side of his face.

HoW fell to the floor, unconscious, and the Sword of Spirit clattered to the floor.

"Fool," Ragna-grym said contemptuously,

And then a sword emerged from his chest.

Sheik had thrown the Sword of Spirit at him.


	52. Chapter 43

_OK, I might write more later. Please bear in mind that this is not the last chapter, I still have a few more._

Chapter Forty-Three: The End is nigh…

Ragna-grym stood in shock. A mere blade had impaled him, the Titan Lord, the father of the Goddesses, the creator of the wider Universe! Impossible. Then he saw the symbol on it. The symbol of the Ocean King.

Damn that pesky Ocean King, why had he created that fish-like being for his daughters? The Ocean King was the only one who was a problem. His siblings, Valoo, Jabun and the Deku Tree, never took a direct interest in the matters of the Universe, usually relying on heroes to do their work for them. But the Ocean King, Ragnarok knew that the Ocean King had created this blade specifically for the purpose of defeating the Titan.

But even then, the blade would not have been strong enough to pierce his defences, and the blade should not have been able to kill him this easily, then he saw the glowing symbol that had appeared on it. It looked like the markings on the back of a Neptoona. Looking up, he saw Sheik, her arm raised, her eyes glued to the blade. Looking over to the bedroom area, he saw Din, Nayru and Farore doing the same thing, _they_ were doing this.

Ragna-grym yelled at the air, as if cursing the Goddesses, and the demigods he had created for them.

Then he disintegrated.

* * *

A week later, they had arrived back at the cabana. They had decided to return to the Hyrule below, as that was where they belonged. The land formation should have taken hundreds of years, while they were underwater, hundreds of years had passed.

The cabana was now located near the forests of Old Hyrule. The citizens who had been frozen when the land was flooded were now above Old Hyrule, adjusting to new lives.

Sheik had moved into HoW's cabana. She had nowhere else to go, and she was sure HoW wouldn't mind. Tetra was sailing the seas above Old Hyrule, but she visited often. The Chronostar had gone back in time to pick up HoW's Grandma and brought to live in a village near HoW's cabana, with Aryll.

Dangoro had joined the Goron tribe on Goron Island. Mikau had started up a band and was holding auditions. Those who had qualified practiced in Old Hyrule and were sworn to secrecy. Aveil also had nowhere to go, but she now lived in the same village as Grandma and Aryll. She was planning to visit the desert as soon as she could.

Zelda was now ruling over Hyrule, both above and belowground. HoT had said his goodbyes, and told the group that his timeline was sealing itself off, and only the Chronostar could break through the barriers. He then used the Ocarina of Time and left. Lynn had also moved into HoW's cabana, as she also had nowhere to go.

Din, Nayru and Farore were also without a place to stay, so they had moved into a house near the cabana until they could return to the celestial plain to keep an eye on Ragnarok, as it was unlikely he was dead, and would most likely have returned to the celestial world or the Titans.

Lynn and Sheik both took care of HoW, who had been unconscious since he had attempted to attack Ragna-grym. It didn't look like he was showing any sign of waking. The wound on his face was still open, and Sheik was sure that the claymore had been laced with dark magic.

* * *

One night, a month later, now in fully fledged winter, Lynn was out hunting, and the Chronostar was outside the cabana. Sheik was sitting in front of the fire, trying to keep warm, when she glanced at Link. Ciela, Leaf and Neri were circling him for some reason.

"What's the matter?" Sheik asked them,

"Ragnarok, we can sense him!" Ciela said nervously,

"Where?" Sheik asked, standing up,

"We're not sure, we think he might be attacking Link in his sleep," Neri said,

"Can you use your fairy magic to heal him, and get the evil out?" Leaf asked,

"I can try," Sheik said, and then, lowering her cowl and rolling up her sleeves until her Clockwork birthmark, as she called it, was revealed.

Placing her hands on Link's chest, where both of his hearts beat faintly, she called upon the magic within her. The birthmark glowed brilliant white and the wheels and cogs reorganised themselves into a working machine.

Magic flowed into his body, and his heartbeat grew stronger. The wound healed over, becoming a thin white scar.

As she finished, Sheik was exhausted, a jolt ran up her arm, and she passed out, one arm over Link.

The End…?

Link's eyes flew open, revealing dark black eyes with a mad glint in them. A claymore appeared in his hands, covered in intricate carvings. Ancient symbols appeared over his face.

He said, "Guess who?"

…Not even close!

_Remember, not the end._


	53. Chapter 44

_New chapter, hope you enjoy it._

Chapter Forty-Four: Dealing with Trouble

Lynn came in to a surprise. Link was awake, his wound almost completely gone. But there appeared to be something wrong with Sheik. Sheik was lying where Link had been lying when Lynn had gone out hunting.

Link turned, his blue eyes wide. The only difference between now and the last time he had been awake was the thin white line running from above his left eyebrow across his nose to just past the right side of his lip.

"What happened?" Lynn asked, unstringing her bow and her, unfortunately empty, hunting sack on the ground,

"I think she tried to heal me, but the effort was too great, or there was a trace of dark magic that spiked her when she tried, I healed, and the dark magic appears to be gone, if there was any, but she doesn't appear to be," Link told her, standing,

Lynn was busying herself with trying to wake Sheik that she didn't see Link raise a claymore and his eyes turn mad and black,

He brought it down, and was met with a surprise; Lynn's small, gloved hand had reached behind her and stopped the claymore.

"Impossible!" roared Link, his voice having a distinctively evil undertone,

Lynn smiled with little humour, "Ragnarok,"

"How did you know?" Ragna-Link asked, with mock curiosity,

* * *

"When I created you, you were powerful, strong, unwavering, and now, you are as pathetic as the rest of them," Ragna-Link said,

"What? Because I'm a girl?" Lynn yelled, still holding the claymore, but turning to put both hands on it,

"Yes, and because you chose the wrong side! I used my magic to create you, and then you became more, well, real, and then you chose the wrong side, you had become a God, the owner of the Dark Flames of Death, and then, you let the pathetic waste of skin, the Goddess of Time, turn you into one of them, a female," he actually spat the last word,

"Why do you hate girls?" Lynn shouted, likely to be vying for time,

"I do not hate them, but you were to be my chosen host, and females are weak, so I had to make do with that pathetic Morgrym, and now this useless hero," Ragnarok used Link's mouth to sneer,

Suddenly, his whole back arched and he slumped to the floor. Sheik lowered her foot.

"No one talks about my friends like that," she said coldly.

* * *

Sheik and Lynn sat next to the unconscious Titan compressed in their friends' body,

"What do we do with him?" Lynn asked,

"I don't know, look at us, two Goddesses, and we don't even know what to do with our own father," Sheik said, "Wait, look at his hand, there's no Triforce, which means if we can get inside Link, we can give him our essences, you know, like the Triforce are essences of our sisters,"

"Exactly which Goddess am I again?" Lynn asked,

"I'd say, Goddess of Darkness, just, don't ask how I know," Sheik replied,

"Right, so what do we do, do we take one of his hands, and imagine a piece of our power, the Dark Flames, and whatever the heck you've got, flowing into Link's soul?" Lynn asked (she likes her questions, doesn't she?),

"I suppose so," Sheik said, looking up at Lynn, "Let's go then,"

Each of them took one of Link's hands and imagined their powers flowing into Link's soul.

* * *

The mark that was on Sheik's arm appeared on Link's left arm, but it was already in cog and wheel turning mode. On Link's right hand appeared the three Dark Flames.

Standing back, expecting Ragnarok to lash out with the new abilities. Instead, the Triforce reappeared on the left hand, and Link, in control again sat up.

_FIVE Goddesses now. Hmm, I hope there isn't anymore._


	54. Chapter 45

_New chapter. Kinda short, because otherwise it will end too soon._

Chapter Forty-Five: He's back!

"Link? Is that you?" Sheik said, cautiously drawing closer to him,

"What, you wanted Ragnarok?" Link asked her,

"No, but, how can we be sure it's you?" Lynn asked, "Tell us something only Link would know,"

"I'm incredibly lazy, and people find it easy to confide in me, I can be easily tricked to be put in a barrel, and I could, in theory, go through an entire adventure in my pyjamas," Link said,

"Well, I suppose Link would actually _want_ to know that, so, I guess it's him," Lynn told Sheik,

"Guess so," Sheik said, then she turned to Link, and said, "Any ideas on how we'll deal with Ragnarok?"

"Well, he's unconscious, so he isn't hearing a word right now, but he's not exactly private about information," Link said, standing up, "I now know that with the Triforce, Dark Flames and the weird clockwork thing, called the Tempus Mechanism, which allows slight control of time, like slowing it down, stopping it, reversing it in some cases. Well basically, if an immortal, like you two and your three sisters, and me, basically, anyone with two functioning hearts really, and has a number of powerful forces, like the Tempus Mechanism, Triforce and Dark Flames," _(convenient eh?)_ "Is stabbed in both hearts, at the same time, then you will get a wish for each powerful forces, in this case, three," Link explained, "I'll be fine, but we can trap Ragnarok with one of them, and I have the best one, we trap him in a form he considers weak and useless, and even when he starts respecting that form he'll be trapped in that weak form, so, we'll wish he is reduced to the form of a young girl, and wish his powers won't work until the end of the world," Link stopped for breath, "Which is great, because he _is_ the end of the world, so he's a bit stuck,"

"What about the other wishes?" Lynn asked,

"Do with them as you please, but the first wish has to deal with Ragnarok," Link said, then he started twitching, and faint symbols began appearing on his face, "He's coming back, don't mention this conversation,"


	55. Chapter 46

_Today is my last day of school, and this is the last chapter, and it's HUGE! So prepare for the final chapter, of_ "The Legend of Zelda: A New Land"_..._

Chapter Forty-Six: End of Days

Ragnarok was now back in control of Link. Before Sheik and Lynn could stop him, he had run out of the door. He had put a huge whole through the Chronostar, and the King of Red Lions, who had been living in the pool outside the cabana, had lost the back half of his, erm, body.

Sheik and Lynn had finally caught up with him; he was above the surface, causing havoc in the above castle courtyard. The world had changed a lot since they had elected to stay below ground.

Lynn ran up to him, dragging Link's Sword of Spirit behind her. She was dragging it because unlike hers, it was heavy and unwieldy, and her ability that she shared with Link, to know how something works by just picking it up, was fading.

She ran in, and tried to hit Ragnarok in the left heart. He grabbed the sword and threw it away, and then lifted Lynn up in to the air and threw her into the other direction. The Sword of Spirit flew high into the air, and hit the side of the castle wall. The wall fell down until there was a hole the size of a door there. What didn't make sense was that there was a dark room beyond the door, when there should technically have been a hallway, in the other direction.

Looking up, Lynn saw Ragnarok create an entire army of Chu-chus, Keese, Moblins, Keatons and other such monsters.

Getting up, Lynn suddenly felt very dizzy. Then, she felt a presence in her mind.

_Hi Lynn,_ said the presence, it was Link.

* * *

"Link? Where are you?" Lynn asked, turning left and right,

_I'm inside you; Ragnarok threw me out of my own body, which means you can't stab him until I'm in my body, or it'll just die, and I'll be in your mind forever,_ Link told her,

"So, what now?" Lynn enquired,

_Well, you still haven't completely separated from me yet, so you still look sort of like a boy, and, after checking through the records that are in my mind, I've had a lot of free access to the stuff that was put in my mind via the Chronostar, and well, about this time, there was a Hero, called the Hero of Men, and at first I thought he was completely unrelated to any of us, but now I realise, it was you,_ Link told her,

"But didn't he have help from the Minish?"

_Look left,_

Looking to her left, towards the door that had appeared when the Sword of Spirit had been thrown, Lynn saw small beings moving in the grass, carrying a medium length sword with a purple hilt and a golden triangle.

Running over to the door, Lynn crouched down, to get a look at the small beings. They were like small people. One of them stepped forward, and signalled to the ones carrying the sword and the ones carrying the golden triangle.

* * *

"We give you these gifts, so you may defeat the one who seeks to destroy all," said the one who seemed to be in charge, "The Light Force," he signalled the triangle, "And the Picori Blade," he signalled the sword, "Are fashioned by the forges of the Picori Masters, overlooked by the gods of our world,"

Lynn took the Light Force, and it faded into her body, leaving an upside down glowing triangle on her skin, before fading away, and then she took the Picori Blade, and, for the first time in a long time, the sword seemed at home in her hand.

"Onwards, Hero of Men, we shall alert the one in charge, who I believe is the Princess Zelda, of what's going on," said the Picori in charge,

Link then used Lynn's mouth to say, "Get her to bring a big, empty chest, preferably red, and don't ask why, it takes all the fun out," And then Link used Lynn's body to run over to the main fight,

Cutting down any enemies in their way, Lynn and Link, now one mind, made their way to back up Sheik, who was still trying to get close enough to stab Ragnarok, who was controlling Link's body.

"Don't stab him yet," Lynn said,

"Why not?" Sheik asked,

"Because Link isn't in there, he's in my mind,"

"So, you have to get close enough to Ragnarok for Link to get back inside his own body?"

"Yup,"

Lynn than ran up to Ragnarok handling the Picori Blade with ease, and tried to get an opening. As Ragnarok raised his claymore to prevent Lynn from getting an overhand cut in, Link activated the Tempus Mechanism to slow time down enough for Lynn to change direction, getting behind Ragnarok, and placing her hand in the small of his back, and channelling Link through her body into his own,

Lynn's hat, almost identical to Link's, shrank down and became a sweatband, leaving her blonde hair to fan out onto her back. Her armour beneath her tunic became a lot lighter. To be honest, she started looking a lot more like a boy, even though this loss of energy was causing her to revert to what her goddess body looks like, which could suggest her normal form is that of tomboy.

* * *

Link started fighting Ragnarok out of his mind. It wasn't easy, but he managed to fight Ragnarok off long enough to yell to Sheik, "Now!"

Sheik pulled out the only weapons she had left, as the others had been stolen by nightmares, her daggers. With one in each hand, she ran up to Link, jumped into the air, and brought the daggers down into both sides of his chest, where the hearts were.

Link staggered backwards a few steps, the daggers still protruding from his chest. The Tempus Mechanism, the Dark Flames and the Triforce were shimmering and sparks were actually jumping from the back of Link's hands and his left arm,

Instead of blood, a dark blue ichor began flowing from both wounds. Suddenly, Link gripped both daggers and yanked them from his chest. Sitting down and gasping, Link looked at his chest as the dark blue ichor disappeared and both wounds closed up rapidly.

A dark blue shadow passed over Link's face, and then moved across the ground and disappeared.

* * *

Zelda and her guards ran over to the three Heroes, four of the guards carrying a large chest. Link got up and opened the chest, and, activating the spell that would seal the whole of Ragnarok's army inside a vessel, the chest. Getting out of the way, Link and his friends watched as the whole army was sucked into the chest in a whirlwind. As the last Chu-chu was sucked in, Link grabbed the lid of the chest and pulled it shut, but it wouldn't close properly, and he nodded at Lynn,

Lynn jumped onto the chest, and lifted the Picori Blade above her head, point facing downwards, and brought into the main lock of the chest, sealing it. The guards then moved to activate all the other locks on the chest as Lynn stepped down from the chest.

Zelda walked over, and thanked the three of them for defeating Ragnarok, and then Link said, "OK, well, technically I'm supposed to be dead ages ago, so remember the Hero of Men, who in this case is Lynn, and, write the records of the Hero being male, as a lot of people will find a female hero a little weird unless there is also a male one, and I should just be allowed to fade into legend. Well, that door is the portal to the Minish world, and will open every hundred years. Have a celebration of the Picori every year, in honour of them and of the Hero of Men, now, Lynn, splinter off a piece of that Light Force, and give it to Zelda, it will grow into a new one, and then, after we have finished Ragnarok off for good, you can give me the rest of it, because, as a Goddess, your natural ability will kill of any other powers that don't belong to you,"

Lynn nodded, and the three of them left Zelda with her guards and the chest.

* * *

Link picked up the Sword of Spirit; and put it in its sheath. The three of them moved over to where Ragnarok's shadow had gone.

As they stopped, a few metres away, the blue shadow reappeared, and began to form a crystalline dark blue figure in the shape of a man. He was muscular, and taller than any man, nine foot tall at least. His eyes were black holes.

"That was a bad move…" Ragnarok said, "You have allowed me to regain my normal form… And now… I can kill you!"

Link didn't look phased, and he looked at Lynn and Sheik, who shared his lack of fear, "Are either of you worried?" he asked with mock concern,

Sheik and Lynn shook their heads, smiling,

"Why aren't you afraid? I am Ragnarok! The End of Days!" Ragnarok roared,

"Well, you see, I am immortal, as are the other two, and I have three powerful Forces, and Sheik stabbed both my hearts, which grants her a wish for each force, which makes three wishes," Link said,

"No!" Ragnarok shouted, summoning his claymore,

"Yes!" Sheik said, a small smile playing on her lips, "My first wish, is that Ragnarok should be locked in a form he considers weak, a girl, forever more, and he can't use his powers until the world ends, which won't happen, because of my next wish,"

"No," Ragnarok said quietly, as he shrank in size, and changed into a girl, and, I'm not ashamed to say this, he was overwhelmed by the emotions the girl form had, and started crying, which makes me laugh, as the end of the world should be able to deal with random stuff like this.

"My second wish, is that Ragnarok be sealed in the Void she was in when we met her-" Sheik hesitated, as Ragnarok ran forward, lifting the now extremely heavy claymore above her head, but continued when Link ran forward to stop Ragnarok, "-and shall stay there until the world ends, which won't happen, because the end of the world is dependant on her powers which she can't use,"

As Ragnarok started fading, tears streaming down her face, she started taunting Link, trying to keep fighting him until she disappeared into the void, which would bring Link into the void as well, "You are too weak to be a hero!" she shouted, and Link's grip on her blue form increased,

Sheik realised what was happening, and ran forward, trying to pull Link off of Ragnarok. Sheik wasn't strong enough to pull him off, so she pulled the Sword of Spirit from its sheath on Link's back, and brought it down on Link's left wrist, slicing off his hand, which fell to the ground. Gripping the stump that was now at the end of his left arm, Link fell off Ragnarok.

Ragnarok grabbed Sheik's ankle and no amount of hacking with the sword could make her let go. Sheik yelled into the air, "For my final wish, I wish that time could exist without an individual looking after it, so even if I die, time will still exist," And then both of them flickered in and out of existence, and on the last flicker, Sheik managed to cut through Ragnarok's hand, and Sheik jumped out of the way, and as Ragnarok disappeared into the void, Sheik disappeared, and her destination, either with death, or another time, place or universe, was unknown.

* * *

Link picked himself up, tears streaming down his face, "Sheik!" he screamed, "Sheik!"

Slumping to the ground, Link looked at his severed hand, the Triforce symbol, and the newly formed Light Force that had appeared just before Sheik had lopped off his hand glowed upon it.

Looking at the stump of his hand, he saw that the skin had completely healed over. And, right before his eyes, a new hand formed, Triforce, Light Force and everything.

Looking out into the distance, where Sheik had stood not moments before, Link yelled, "Sheik!" But wherever she was, she could not hear him.

The End

* * *

Epilogue

_The adventure is over, but the story has barely begun…_

_Link used the wood of the King of Red Lions, which included the head, to repair the Chronostar…_

_Lynn and the three remaining Goddesses turned to their Golden forms, and left the Universe…_

_Ragnarok is still in the Void, and will remain there forever more…_

_But what of the next adventure…_

_Tell you what…_

_How about we fast forward three years, huh?_

* * *

_OK, well, the story is over, but there is going to be a bonus chapter, like normal, and then there are going to be a few of what I call "secret chapters" which explain a few things that I haven't explained in this story yet. But, after those, never fear! For there is going to be a sequel, which you have heard of, and you should also know the name, but here it is again: _"The Legend of Zelda: Blade of Ragnarok"


	56. Bonus Chapter: Fifth and Final Act

_Wow, I just noticed the main story ended exactly a month after it started. Wow. Anyway, bonus chapter._

Bonus Chapter: Fifth and Final Act

_OK, well, as this is the last bonus chapter in "_A New Land"_, I thought I'd bring in a sample chapter of a story I am _not _writing. OK, so we all know (or should know) that Link in _"the Minish Cap"_ ate a Jabbernut, and can talk to Minish and animals, well, here is a little conversation between Link and a dog a year after the events of _"the Minish Cap"_._

Information about those strange creatures…

Link was walking from his Grandfather's smithy, the sword he had helped forge strapped over his back. It had been a year since Link had met the enigmatic Minish sage Ezlo, and defeated the Wind Mage Vaati, and sealing said Mage into a pedestal using a magic sword (_this was after the events of the game, and wasn't shown in the game_).

He reached Hyrule Castle Town, where the organisers of the Picori festival were running around getting everything ready. Tomorrow would be the Picori festival, celebrating the tiny magic folk the Minish, and the Hero of Men, who they had helped.

In the past, warriors who had won the swordsman competition would touch the Picori Blade, that was part of a locking mechanism that had kept an army of evil locked inside a chest, for luck, but last year the Wind Mage had broken the seal and unleashed the army. It was thanks to Link's efforts that the army was destroyed and Vaati defeated. This year, the winner of the swordsman competition would go into the courtyard of Hyrule castle, and touch the magical sword, the Four Sword, for luck.

Link was now old enough to qualify for the swordsman competition, and had been working all week with his Grandfather to take part in the competition.

He was now twelve years old, apparently the age of the Hero of Men (_little do they know, hehehe_), and was going to castle town for some last minute training with Swiftblade.

That, and Zelda had promised him something special if he won, so a little training wouldn't hurt.

Walking towards Swiftblade's house, Link heard a commotion, and saw a small brown and white dog running away from a larger, black dog.

It took a minute for the Jabbernut's translation powers to kick in, but when they did, Link heard this:

"I am Titan, I am strong! I shall eat you, as I sing my song!" said, er, sang, the big black dog,

"What did I do?" the little dog asked, running away,

"You stole from me!" the larger dog growled,

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Suddenly, the smaller dog found itself backed into a corner,

The big dog began singing his theme song again, "I am Titan, I am strong-" but he didn't finish, as Link had run up, and shoved his foot under the big dogs belly, and launched it into the air,

"No one wants to sing along," Link finished for him,

* * *

Crouching down, Link struck up a conversation with the dog, but the dog wasn't that interested until he noticed the sword on Link's back.

"Why do you have a sword on your back?" the little dog asked,

"Well, I'm entering a swordsman competition, and if I win then I'll get a chance to touch a sword for luck, and a special prize from Zelda," Link told him,

"You know, you don't see dogs fighting each other for prizes,"

"You don't see people sniffing each others butts,"

"…Touché,"

_Hope you enjoyed it._


	57. Secret Chapter 1

_Like I promised, here is a Secret Chapter, it's a bit long, but that's fine. Hope you enjoy it, another one might be on the way._

Secret Chapter One

_OK, so, as we should all know, Sheik in Ocarina of Time is Zelda, or is she/he/it? In the first of a short act of Secret Chapters, we are going to uncover some of the secrets in _"A New Land"_ before we move onto the sequel. In this chapter, we will find out more about Sheik from Ocarina of Time._

Sheik isn't Zelda?

Link, the Hero of Time, aged eleven, was standing outside the castle gates. He hadn't been here for almost a year, what with saving Termina, and moving on, to find Navi, which he still hadn't managed.

The drawbridge was down, but Link was cleverer than that, he wanted to visit Zelda, but to do that he'd have to sneak into the castle the way he had done it the first time, as the guards would not let him anywhere near Zelda.

Link went around the side of the castle, and was met with a surprise. Malon.

"Hi, Malon," Link said, waving,

Malon, who had just dropped off the crates of milk for delivery, and was holding onto the last one, jerked in surprise and dropped the crate, and there was the tinkle of braking glass as it hit the stone path. Looking up, she saw the young boy dressed in green, "Fairy boy? Link!" then she ran over and hugged him, and both of them plummeted into the moat.

"Ow," Link moaned, not only had he hit the water hard, he also had something heavy on him,

"Sorry," Malon apologised,

"Doesn't matter," Link managed to say between gasping for breath, and then he remembered something, "Malon, could you get off of me for a second, I've got something for you,"

Malon, who liked surprises, politely lifted herself up, and then helped Link up, and they found themselves standing ankle deep in the water,

"They must have drained it," Link muttered, and then looking up at Malon, he said, "I'll just go get it,"

Then he climbed out of the moat, helped Malon out, and ran around to the front of the castle.

He came back after a minute, leading the horse Malon had lent him, Epona, and another horse, which was the same size as Epona, but was pure black, with ethereal white spots, that looked as if they glowed in the dark.

"This is Nightshade," Link said, signalling the black horse, "I found her at an abandoned ranch on my adventure, I was wondering if you could take care of her for a while, and, obviously, you can have Epona back,"

Malon looked too shocked to say anything, but she walked over to the two horses, with Link standing between them, stood up on her tiptoes, as he had grown a bit since she had last seen him, and kissed him on the cheek.

Link's eyes went wide with astonishment, and his face went a bright shade of pink. He handed the reins of both Epona and Nightshade to Malon, said goodbye, and as she walked away, he moved the crate with the broken bottles of milk towards the moat, leaving nothing behind but a trail of milk.

* * *

Link made it passed the guards in no time, it seems they had stuck to their schedule of moving around hedges, but this time Link had to keep his head down, as he had grown taller than the actual hedges.

He made it to the courtyard, and looked in, expecting to see Zelda peeking through the window into the throne room, and was shocked to see the courtyard was empty.

"The Princess has gone on a Royal Visit, she will be back in a few months," said a stern voice behind Link,

Turning, Link saw that the voice belonged to Zelda's nursemaid, Impa.

"Impa!" Link said joyfully, she might look stern, but Impa was very motherly, which Link needed, as his parents were, well, dead,

Impa smiled, she wasn't afraid to admit that she had missed the sarcastic little moron,

"So, Zelda isn't here, does that mean I can't stay? As it was her idea that I should stay here," Link asked nervously,

"No, you can stay as long as you need to," Impa said,

"OK, but, there'll be no one to talk to, Zelda is the only person my age around here isn't there?"

"Actually, there are a few children in the castle, they are orphans, and their families have aided the royal family in the past, we call them 'castle wards',"

"OK, I didn't know that, I'll go and say 'hello' to them,"

And with that, Link ran through a door and up the stairs.

* * *

Link was walking towards an almost open door on the third floor of the castle. He had found out from one of the guards that the castle ward's room was here.

Knocking on the door, he heard someone say "Come in," and he did so,

Walking in, he saw four children, one a Zora, another a Goron, a Gerudo, and the last one appeared to be Hylian, because she had long ears, who was sitting on the floor, busying herself with something in her hands,

"Hi, I'm Mikau," said the Zora, stepping forward,

Link nodded, and then said, "I've met someone called Mikau before, he looked a lot like you, but that was in another world,"

"Sure you did," said the Zora, a disbelieving expression on his face,

The Goron stepped forward, "I'm Dangoro, If I were you, brother, I'd not bother talking to Mikau, he isn't good for conversation,"

Mikau glared at Dangoro,

"I'll keep that in mind," Link said,

Link turned to the Gerudo, and offered his hand for her to shake. She stared at it like it had some sort of disease on it, then she turned, and flounced off to the other side of the room, without speaking,

The girl on the floor sighed, and picked herself up, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Her eyes were ruby red and in her hand was a dagger.

"That's Aveil," said the girl, "She's a Gerudo Princess, not very fond of the male population in general, then again, she isn't that fond of me or Zelda either, but that's because we're both so tomboyish," she then shook Link's still outstretched arm, "I'm Sheik,"

* * *

"Sheik?" Link said incredulously, "But, I thought-"

"I know, you thought I was Zelda," Sheik said, grinning,

"Yeah, but how do you-?"

"Know that? Well, Sheikah aren't affected by time travel, unless they want to be, so I remember everything that happens to me in that future, which isn't a possible future at this point in time," Sheik said, finishing Link's sentence,

"OK, so, how come you aren't-?" Link began,

"Zelda? Well, in that possible future Auntie Impa (she's not really my aunt, but I call her that because she's a friend of my family), taught Zelda how to change her form to make it appear like someone else, and she chose me, don't ask why, I don't," Sheik said,

"Right… but, who was teaching me all those songs, you or-" once again, Link couldn't finish his sentence,

"Zelda? Well, we split the responsibility, I'm learning to be a ninja, and so me an Auntie Impa taught Zelda some basic ninja training, so she could do the same stuff I can to a certain degree, well, it was me at the Temple of Time (the first time), the Forest Temple, the Fire Temple, the Water Temple and the Shadow Temple, the last one because that's almost my home turf, after that, it was Zelda,"

"Right, well, thanks for that," Link said,

"No problem Link," Sheik said,

"But I didn't- Oh, never mind."

_OK, hope that cleared up the Sheik/Zelda mystery (remember that this isn't fact, it's fanfiction after all), but that's how I view it. So, Sheik (the caslte ward) is the descendant of Sheik (the Goddess of Time) on the second Sheik's mother's side._


	58. Secret Chapter 2

_OK, a little shorter this time._

Secret Chapter Two

_OK, now to find out why Dangoro doesn't say normal Goron words, and why he and Mikau are friends. The second in a three part act; detailing mysteries in the story _"A New Land"_, so, let's get this road on the show!_

Unlikely Friends

Dangoro had been found, wrapped in blankets on the outskirts of the town. The Hylian couple that had found him took pity on the tiny Goron, and raised him as their own.

Ten years later, Dangoro was ten years old, and was running an errand in the town centre, taking the barrels of fresh stream water.

He had dropped them off, and was resting, with a jug of ice-cold milk in his hands, when the carriage turned up.

He knew that the Zora band, the Indigo-Go's Return had been travelling the island, but he hadn't expected them to turn up for another week or so. Two thin horses drew the carriage, and on their necks there appeared to be gills.

Suddenly, the door of the carriage nearest to Dangoro flew open, and a Zora was thrown out. He was lean and gangly, and had tribal tattoos.

He picked himself, and as the carriage drew away, he ran after it, trying desperately to grab onto the back,

"See ya later Mikau!" A Zora in the carriage yelled mockingly at the Zora running after it,

"Go to the fires of whatever hell you spawned from!" Mikau yelled back,

Finally, Mikau ran out of energy and couldn't run any further, and just watched as the carriage got further and further away.

"See ya!" another of the Zoras shouted back, and Mikau lifted the finger next to his index finger and presented it to them, which made them laugh more.

* * *

Mikau dragged himself back to where Dangoro was sitting, which was a bench made out of rock. He sat down on it, not even acknowledging Dangoro's existence.

Dangoro glanced at him, and then asked, "Are you alright?"

Mikau jumped up, enraged, "Who asked you? You great stupid boulder," and then he stormed off to the Milk Bar.

Dangoro went back to his milk.

* * *

Later, Dangoro was walking back home at the edge of town, when he saw Mikau staggering out of the bar. It was common knowledge that the barman liked to mix the milk with alcohol, except with kid's drinks.

Mikau stumbled down the street, and then collapsed into an alleyway.

Dangoro ducked behind a building. That was where the Bomber's Squad Mark 2 hung out, and they didn't like non-Hylians.

Four Hylian boys walked out of the alleyway, two of them holding a rope that was dragging Mikau, tied up, behind them.

Moving stealthily, despite his weight, Dangoro followed them.

* * *

Water splashed over Mikau, waking him up. He was in a warehouse, tied between two beams.

Suddenly, a fist smacked him in the gut. It was then followed by two more.

"We don't care how famous you are!" said a voice,

"Yeah!" said another,

"We don't like _freaks_ in our town!" said the first voice,

"Yeah!" said the second voice,

_Clunk! Clunk!_

Suddenly, the blindfold that had been covering his eyes was removed.

He found himself looking into the smiling face of Dangoro.

Looking down at himself, with his legs each tied to one of the beams, he looked back up and said, "This is awkward,"

* * *

After he had been cut down, Mikau saw that the two boys who had been hitting him had been knocked out cold by rocks.

"Did you throw those?" he asked,

Dangoro nodded, "One of my few skills,"

Mikau looked up at him, "I doubt that,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, a big guy like you, you've got to be good at a lot of things,"

And at that, an unbreakable bond of friendship formed between the two of them, and as Indigo-Go's Return had left the island, Mikau stayed with Dangoro's adopted family, until Ganondorf destroyed the island anyway.


	59. Secret Chapter 3

_OK, this is the last secret chapter, so enjoy it!_

Secret Chapter Three

_OK, for our last secret chapter, I thought we'd focus a little more on Sheik, or rather what happened to her. After this we get a chapter, kind of like a bonus, where I thank you guys for reviewing (and give out cookies), and then you get a brief glimpse of the next story._

Where in the Universe?

Sheik was in an empty space. That's it. A large white void of nothingness. This one, however, seemed a lot friendlier than Ragnarok's one. Standing, she found that her clothes had been fixed, and looked brand new. However, there were some minor differences. The clothes were a lot lighter, and the sleeves of both hands didn't go past her elbow. This left room for the Tempus Mechanism to shine through.

It was in full glow, wheel spin mode, and Sheik could feel the time energy flowing through her.

She relaxed, as this was the first time she felt at peace with herself. As she relaxed, she saw images of events that had happened to her in her past. She knew that she had been bending history around herself, to prevent her being detected by time travellers, but to her, it didn't seem important anymore, so she decided to lift the bend from anything that had happened in her past, as it could no longer affect her.

She opened her eyes, and found herself sitting next to a chest. It had Sheikah symbols carved into it, as well as symbols even older than Hyrule, from the time of the Titans, as well as Goddess symbols like the Dark Flames, the Triforce, the Light Force, Life Force, and the Tempus Mechanism, and other such things.

It seemed to have a very complicated locking mechanism on it, but when Sheik put her hands on it, the mechanisms inside clicked and turned, and the chest opened.

Inside was a cloak, which looked almost identical to her mother's, but it appeared to fit Sheik. There were also some spare clothes, which would be helpful, as well as replacements for the weapons that had been stolen from her, but these seemed to be made of different types of metal and wood, these seemed to be enchanted to be invincible.

Once Sheik had put her cloak on, and placed the weapons on her belt, she looked in the chest to see if there was anything left in it. In it, she found there was a harp similar to her old one, but it seemed to be a lot more powerful.

Sheik knew it would be dangerous for the Chronostar to find her, as it would attract a lot of unwanted attention, so she couldn't play her old harp, or sing.

She pulled up her hood and cowl, so all that could be seen were her ruby red eyes and nose.

She activated her time powers to create a rent in time and space. She had no idea when or where it was, but it was better than nothing.

As she stepped out of the rent, she closed it behind her, and found herself on a beach. Looking up she saw a mountain with a large egg on top of it. She walked off, not realising she'd left her old harp lying on the beach.

* * *

A girl with rusty blonde hair, with a flower in it, and a blue dress was walking along the beach when she found a harp.

It looked a bit worn, but it was still intact. She picked it up and strummed it. It seemed to be in tune.

She went home.

* * *

Link had run into the Chronostar and left the door open. He had been looking for Sheik for a few months now. Suddenly, he found a collection of memories that hadn't been there before. They all featured Sheik.

Suddenly, the doors slammed shut.

The Chronostar rocked and hurled itself through the corridors of time. Link checked the console, and it told him he was heading towards the area where the imaginary island of Kolohint had been.

When the Chronostar stopped, the door opened.

Looking out, Link found a bare stretch of ocean, but looking down, he saw a girl with rusty blonde hair in a blue dress with a flower in her hair, holding onto a harp, which he immediately recognised as Sheik's.

He brought the girl into the Chronostar, and set off once again, searching for Sheik.

_One more chapter until the sequel!_


	60. Thank You

_OK, this is the "official" last chapter of _"The Legend of Zelda: A New Land"_, so, enjoy it, and the cookies._

Thank You

So, for the sixtieth (and last) chapter of _"The Legend of Zelda: A New Land"_, I thought I'd give you a short thank you message, distribute the ten foot chocolate chip cookies (now with milk), and then give you a teaser of the sequel. I'm also going to tell you about some of the changes I'm bringing to the sequel.

1) Random quotations: Yes, I'm going to be putting little quotes at the beginning of the chapter, followed by the source of the quote, and here is the weird part, _the quote will have nothing to do with the chapter!_ Thrill to my randomness!

2) _"The Legend of Zelda: Blade of Ragnarok"_ will, hopefully, have longer acts, and be, overall, a longer story. It will also be a bit darker, as it is based three years after _"A New Land"_, and Link will be fifteen, as will the other major characters, like Sheik, Aveil, Dangoro, Lynn, Mikau, and anybody else who was twelve, except for HoT, because he exists in another time zone and I want to mess with his head. However, there will be a large amount of humour, as I won't be able to write a story unless there is some humour in it.

3) Umm… Does there need to be a 3? Oh, wait, something about the last chapter, well, the girl (not Sheik, the other one), should have been recognised as Marin (and don't say Marin had red hair, that's just game art, her hair was of a rusty blonde colour in Super Smash Brothers Melee in her trophy). The previous chapter basically explained how Marin got her harp (because she has one), and then what happened when Kolohint Island disappeared.

NOTE: I know the ending of Link's Awakening shows Marin's face and then a seagull, which suggests that Marin had turned into a seagull, but I think that explanation is dumb, so I have come up with my own. As Sheik's harp is a real world item, and Marin is part of a dream, of Marin was holding onto the harp when the island disappeared, everything not real would have disappeared with it, but Marin would have been anchored to the real world, because of the harp, and so she'd have found herself standing at some point above sea level, and, well, you get the picture. SPLASH!

OK, distribution of cookie time! Now, as you enjoy the cookies and milk (which tastes of whatever you want it to), I shall give you the teaser.

Sample Chapter

"_What's the point of being grown up, if you can't act childish sometimes?"_-The Doctor, Doctor Who-Also by me.

Link was lying in a field. He had been in the Chronostar with Marin when he felt a tugging somewhere around his navel. Then he had found himself in the field.

There was fog everywhere, so Link guessed it was early morning.

He had been searching for Sheik for three years, and he was now a strapping fifteen-year-old boy. His hat, which was a major part of his clothing, which was enchanted by the powers that be to fit him no matter how old he was, fell past his waist, so it was proportional to his body. He used to have no protection over his hands, but now he wore fingerless gloves, so he could keep a grip on a sword.


End file.
